Hard Choices
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal worries when Peter calls in sick without contacting him. Peter texts in sick when something tragic happens. Whumpage, angst and the like. Spoilers from Seasons 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

Neal waited outside of June's for his ride but realized as the time passed Peter wasn't coming to get him. The young man looked at his watch with a small frown, a look of worry as he stood and brushed off his suit. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number as he paced before the entrance but there was no answer, Peter's voice mail picking up. He left a brief message before he walked back inside the building and bumped into June walking out.

"Neal... why are you still here? Did you forget something?" She looked concerned but he just shrugged.

"Not sure. Peter hasn't shown and I couldn't reach him on his cell. I was going to grab some coffee and take a cab." He smiled slightly although he was worried why Peter hadn't come to get him. He noticed she was dressed nicely and smiled more.

"I can give you a ride if you like. I was about to visit Samantha and see her play soccer. Her mother is out of town and her father asked me to watch her for the day." June was smiling brightly, Neal nodding gratefully as he ran inside, grabbed up a thermos of June's famous coffee then quickly returned.

**()()()**

Neal showed up at work to find everything humming like a well oiled machine. He expected to see Peter but his office was dark when he glanced up from his desk near the door. He saw Jones and Diana already working hard on cases while he wondered what his assignment was for the day. Normally Peter would give him some thing to do but his partner wasn't available so he wandered over to Jones casually and waited for the agent to get off the phone.

"Caffrey. Morning. I guess you heard already? I don't have anything for you to do but you might want to talk to Hughes." Jones shrugged helplessly, getting back to the phone as it rung again, a large pile of papers on his desk he was sorting through as he spoke. Neal nodded, walking over to Diana who just glanced up at him with her usual '_don't even think about it_' look making him take the last few steps to walking upstairs to see Hughes. He wasn't scared of the boss but Hughes was a bit on the severe side. They'd come to an understanding but he still knew the only person here who really paid any attention was Peter. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders before knocking on the director's door.

"Come in!" Hughes' voice barked in his usual drill sergeant manner, eyes looking up briefly to see who was coming in. Neal gulped but entered with his usual smile as he straightened his tie and lapels.

"Sir..." He kept it simple hoping to find out what was going on with Peter. It wasn't like the agent not to tell him where he was or wasn't going to be. He saw Hughes wave him inside and motion him to sit.

"Caffrey... Burke's out sick today so you're going to be working with files. Agent Jeri will show you what you need to do. We're cataloging cases in the department and he needs help. You'll only be doing this till lunch and then you can go home. Jeri is almost finished but he needed some help on the last few shelves. Think you can handle this?" Hughes was smiling at him but it was the scary smile although Neal was sure it wasn't meant to be scary. He nodded with a grin, hiding his disappointment and nervousness.

"Not a problem sir. Thanks." He wanted to ask about Peter but Hughes was already dismissing him as he hesitated. The director nodded and smiled again.

"Burke's out with laryngitis, probably why he didn't call you. He sent his apologies in the text he sent me." Hughes sounded a bit put off by the idea of being texted but trusted Peter and they were friends. Neal nodded with a slight grin.

"The modern world... texting in sick." He saw Hughes frown at that comment then nod and smile.

"I suppose so. If it had been anyone but Burke I might have questioned it. Agent Jeri is waiting for you in the files area." Hughes nodded at him to leave again, Neal nodding back as he left the office, closing the door. He passed Peter's empty office looking inside almost longingly. The last thing he wanted to do was work with anyone else much less on files. At least with Peter, they had an understanding and he could run off on his own sometimes or chat with Jones and Diana but everyone as busy today. He sighed and went back down the stairs and headed for the files area.

**()()()**

Agent Jeri was about as dreary as one could be. He was a fiftyish man who apparently had done nothing but files his whole career, or so it seemed to Neal. When lunchtime came around and they were finally done, Neal was all too happy to get out of there. He let Hughes know and waved to Jones and Diana before getting out of Dodge. Neal pulled out his cell happily, frowning when he got Peter's voice mail again. He knew the man had laryngitis but he couldn't at least text him the way he had texted Hughes? Neal sighed, catching a cab and giving them an address.

A few minutes later Neal was at the Burkes' front steps knocking on the door. He rang the bell a few times but there was no answer. He was tempted to break in but maybe El had taken Peter to the doctor and that's why it was quiet. He didn't hear Satchmo so perhaps they were out. Neal frowned, walking away from the door and making his way back down the stairs and up the street. Something felt wrong but if everyone already knew Peter was out sick, he must be. It wasn't like Peter to text important things like that but weirder things had happened.

He was walking down the street a while before he noticed the car tailing him. Neal didn't turn around but he could see it trailing some yards behind him. He ducked behind a wall of a business and looked out but the car ended up not tailing him but a woman walking behind him. She stopped and talked to the person and he mentally scolded himself for feeling so nervous. Something had his hackles up and he wasn't sure what. Neal stepped back out onto the sidewalk, hailed a cab and headed back to June's. He didn't notice the dark car watching him from across the street, the one he hadn't seen tailing him.

**(Last Night)**

Peter Burke was tired when he showed up Thursday evening. It had been a long week of stakeouts with Neal and the rest of the team but it was over now and he could go home and rest for a few days once Friday passed. He was happy when he showed up and Elizabeth had dinner ready for him and only him. Neal had plans so they were alone. Satchmo ran up as he entered his home and he petted the huge dog as he reached over to hug and kiss his wife when he found her hard at work in the kitchen.

"I thought we were getting take out, El. You've been working all week on that catering list and we were going to rest." He grabbed her gently from behind and hugged her close, his face nuzzling her hair and kissing her cheek. She smiled and nodded.

"I know but I felt like cooking tonight. You've had a long week too and I felt it was the least I could do. Besides, we can rest this weekend. I'm free of events for once." She was smiling in that manner of hers and he grinned.

"Sounds like a date."

**()()()**

After dinner they relaxed on the couch and watched TV, Satchmo curled up at their feet. Not too much later they went up to their room and got ready for bed. It was a quiet evening with little excitement and no Neal Caffrey to mess it up. Peter was happy and he curled up with his wife in his arms as they went to sleep early for once.

It was just a few hours later he heard Satchmo growl and then a yelp. Peter woke up with a start unsure what to think of the sound. It didn't take long as someone grabbed him in the darkness before he could even sit up in bed and yanked him to the floor, a hand over his mouth and another around his arms holding him securely. He could just see in the darkness another figure holding El hostage, a whimpering sound coming from her mouth. He struggled to get to his wife but someone clocked him across the back of the head and he slumped in their grasp, body dropped to the floor, cool wooden beams beneath his cheek. Peter was breathing hard as he lay there, the whimpering more desperate as he heard them carry his wife out of earshot. He felt someone lean in close to him, warm breath on his ear as they spoke quietly.

"Your wife is a beautiful woman, Agent Burke. I would hate to see anything happen to her so listen carefully." The man whispered something into his ear, his voice firm and menacing. Soon the breath moved away and Peter felt something draped over his face that smelled sickly sweet. He struggled but the scent overcame him and everything disappeared into a black haze.

It was some time later that Peter finally woke up to the sound of early morning traffic and birds chirping outside. He was confused to why he was sleeping on the floor when he looked up and found the room in disarray. Peter sat up with a groan unsure what had happened beyond the fact he may have rolled out of bed which he'd never done before.

"El?" Peter felt his head throbbing as he looked around the room but his wife wasn't there. He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled to the side of the bed and sat down a moment trying to sort things out. He had been in bed holding his wife and then... what had happened after that? He shook his head and then soon regretted it as he stood quickly and ran for the bathroom. He threw up in the toilet, flushing it as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands, mouth and face. His face looked pale in the mirror and he saw something else, bruises. He blinked as memories started to come back to him.

"EL!" Peter suddenly left the bathroom and started to search the house desperately. He looked in every corner including the basement but there was no sign of his wife. He was panicked now but memories of what had happened haunted him as he tried to figure out why. He finally sat down on the couch to think when he heard the low whimper and looked behind the couch to see Satchmo hiding there.

"Satch... boy..." Peter stood and moved the sofa so he could help the dog out. The dog was bleeding from one leg, Peter scowling as he realized what they'd done. He picked up the huge dog and lay him gently near the door and told him to stay. The agent very quickly ran upstairs, changed and made it down in no time, lifting the dog again and taking him out to the Taurus. His car was luckily still there as he placed the dog inside the passenger seat and took him to the nearest vet.

**()()()**

Peter was exhausted when he came back. He didn't like having to leave the dog there but they said the wound was fairly deep and they needed to observe Satchmo while it healed. Peter agreed after a moment, petting the dog and reassuring him before leaving. He arrived home not too soon after thinking about everything and wondering how he was going to do it. He looked at the time and sighed. It was just after 7 am now and he had to get ready for work and pick up Neal. There was no time and he couldn't go anywhere under the circumstances. Neal would have to find another way to work. Peter pulled out his cell and started to call when he realized he couldn't do that either. The agent started to text someone, sending a message before he pushed the phone back into his pocket and crashed on the couch.

"How am I supposed to do this? How?" He was cursing to himself uncertain of something. He looked anguished but he finally just curled up and stared into space as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. This wasn't like him. He was a straight forward no nonsense kind of person and he had to do this but how could he? Why would they ask him to? It was necessary but it went against everything he believed in. Everything he had tried to do.

Peter sat up after a moment and stood. He paced the empty living room and wanted to scream, to curse and cry out but the neighbors would hear so he didn't. He just chewed on his lips and thought long and hard about what they had asked of him. He wasn't supposed to talk to the Feds... so he couldn't go to work. They told him not to go to the Police either or any agency for that matter. They would kill her if they saw any indication he had contacted his colleagues or anyone other than themselves. He looked on the coffee table and saw it, something he had tried to ignore but couldn't. They had left him a burner phone to use when he had to contact them, once his part of the deal was done. He cursed, lifting the phone up to throw it but stopping and putting it back down again.

"I can't do this... Why do I have to?" He muttered angrily to himself as he started pacing again. He passed a picture on the mantle and paused, his hand whipping up and hitting it off the ledge till it smashed on the floor. Peter sighed as he walked into the kitchen and came back with a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess. He very carefully picked up the broken frame and removed the photo, holding it in his hands as if it were precious.

"Tell me what to do..." He was looking at the picture sadly. He placed it back up on the mantle and sighed, glancing at the image of three people: El, Neal and himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal had the strange feeling he was being followed but when he would turn to check the car or figure they were always going towards another person, parking or otherwise doing something normal. Maybe he was just nervous worrying about the absence of his friends but Peter's sudden illness when he had been fine the day before continued to bother the young man. He had tried several times to call his friends and even El's cell phone but nobody answered. If Peter was home sick, wouldn't El be able to answer?

He started to feel the hair on the back of his neck rise again. There was something definitely wrong with this picture and he wanted to find out what. Neal went back to the Burkes' at night and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He saw the Taurus parked outside and peeked inside without being suspicious. He also walked around the back of the street and jumped the fence. The house was dark except for one light he knew they always kept on in the den / living room area. He was going to break in when he heard sounds next door and ducked into the darkness.

"Have you seen the Burkes' today? Usually they're home this time of night and I hear them talking but they sure are quiet today. Looked like their dog might have been hurt. I saw her husband... He was taking the dog in the car early this morning and it was whimpering. Poor thing!"

The voices faded as they walked inside and the door shut. Neal had hoped to hear more but thought that was more than enough. So El wasn't here apparently if it was quiet and neither was Peter. Plus the fact Satchmo had been taken away by he could only assume Peter made him suspicious. This was getting more mysterious by the moment or maybe... just maybe he was being paranoid. Peter and El did have a life away from him.

It's possible El was out on a trip for her catering company and Peter was visiting someone. It was still early enough to see a doctor if you had one that didn't close till 7. Or maybe he was out getting medicine at the drugstore down the street. Neal was trying to think reasonably. Not everything was a conspiracy, or so Peter told him once. Satchmo could have fallen and hurt himself or any number of normal things. He was a rambunctious dog.

Neal stood up and brushed himself off looking at the house and feeling foolish as he jumped back over the fence and made his way down the street again. Neal glanced back only briefly before he hailed a cab and headed back to his own apartments. It had been a long day and Mozzie was going to come over to discuss the tape again. As the cab drove away the lights went on out of sight in the bedroom on the second floor of the Burkes' home. Someone peered out the window and then the curtain closed.

**()()()**

Saturday came and Neal still hadn't heard anything from either El or Peter. He went to Central Park and sat out on a bench in a quiet area. He was trying to figure out what to do about the situation with Peter when he finally decided to go home.

Neal made his way out to the street and started looking around for a taxi. He was going to stop by the Burkes' again and see what was up. It was unusual for Peter to be sick but it was weirder that he was texting in. Maybe he really had laryngitis but it seemed fishy when Neal stopped by their house and it was obvious nobody was home. He was thinking about this when he saw a vacant cab coming his way. He was just raising his hand when he saw them. He saw a car across the road with a figure obvious watching him. He couldn't see who the figure was but when they saw him staring right at them, the car took off quick. He didn't get a hint of the driver, since the side windows were tinted, and the car was obviously a rental so tracking it might not turn anything up. Neal mentally took down the temporary plates as the car zipped by, looking up as the cab stop before him.

"Need a ride buddy?" The driver had rolled down the passenger window and Neal nodded jumping inside.

"I know this is going to sound weird but... follow that car." He pointed at the rental and the man nodded as they took off. The cabbie was a young guy in his twenties with blondish brown hair and green eyes. He looked excited as he weaved safely but efficiently in and out of the New York traffic.

"So what are you? A cop? I've never gotten a fare like you before but I've seen enough movies. This is exciting!" The guy was having fun but at some point the car disappeared down an alley and when the cabbie tried to follow they came up short with a delivery truck blocking them. Neal sighed and the young cab driver did the same.

"Wow... that was like... WOW!" He was just gushing, turning to him and smiling but Neal just added another twenty.

"It's ok... just a friend of mine I wanted to catch up with." He gave the driver an address just up the block from June's not trusting the guy might have a hero complex and had him drop him off there. The man kept smiling at him, honking a good-bye as he left. Neal sighed tiredly. He wondered who the person was that had followed him and why. He couldn't think of anyone who they reminded him of although the figure did seem familiar despite the distance. He walked up to June's, unlocked the door and closed it behind him as he headed up the small hallway to the foyer and practically ran up the stairs. He had his phone in his hand and pushed it to his ear.

"_Answer me these questions three..._" Mozz sounded like some bad Monty Python skit but he was too impatient for this.

"Mozz, I need you to come over... now. Some thing's going on and I need your expertise." He heard silence on the other end then a soft intake of breath.

"_Fine fine... don't play the game. What's up?_" Mozzie was talking but Neal could hear him moving around, a door close and then footsteps. The little guy was on the move.

"Just get over here and I'll tell you." He hung up the phone feeling somewhat nervous and wondering now if the tail had anything to do with Peter's illness. It might also explain El's sudden disappearance. Last he heard she was clear of a schedule till Monday. Something was amiss. He only looked up when he got to his room to open up the door with his key. He stepped inside and closed the door, dropping his hat on the table. Neal opened up the French doors and looked out over the city thoughtfully. His gaze turned in the direction he knew Peter's home was and although he couldn't see it he could imagine it in his mind's eye.

"The thoughtful soul to solitude retires.(Omar Khayyam )"

Neal turned to see Mozzie standing in his doorway, the little guy smiling slightly before he caught Neal's worried look.

"Some thing's the matter... spit it out, Neal." Mozzie had walked over to where he stood looking over the city and peered out with him. Neal sighed and turned, sliding down with his back to the wall and sitting there. Mozzie sat down beside him after a moment.

"Maybe I've gone off the deep end but... I think some thing's wrong with Peter. He hasn't been at work for the past day and he texted in that he was sick. He didn't even let me know and I'm his partner!" Neal sounded frustrated, but he kept on before Mozzie could cut in.

"And some one's been tailing me but I don't know who. I caught a plate today but it's a rental. Maybe you can find out what's going on. I haven't had a chance to look it up yet. I'm going back to Peter's later to figure out what's going on. He's home sick but their house is empty and his car has been parked and unmoved far as I could see. I heard the neighbors in the backyard talking about them being absent. Some thing's going on. I just don't know what yet." Neal stood up suddenly and walked over to the kitchenette inside and pulled a bottle of wine from the rack. Mozzie stood and followed quickly behind him.

"Neal, you're sounding paranoid. That's not like you. Maybe the Suit is just sick like he said. What is he supposedly sick from?" Mozzie was already pulling out his laptop from his bag and nodded as Neal placed a glass of wine beside him.

"Thanks... let me set this up and.. ok I'm on. What was the plate of the car you saw." Mozz was typing away, Neal walking over with the bottle and glass and sipping at it a moment.

"THN456" and it looked to be an Audi I think... Tinted windows..." Neal didn't say much more as Mozz smiled and interrupted.

"The car was rented by a J. Simkins. Hey... Why does that name sound vaguely familiar." Mozzie was scratching at his chin when he hear a shattering of glass. He looked up to see Neal's face pale as a sheet and the wine glass he'd been holding in pieces on the floor.

"Neal? What's the matter? Do you recognize who this is? I know I don't although it does sort of ring a be..." He was interrupted by Neal pulling the chair out and sitting down, pulling the laptop roughing towards him and seeing the screen for himself. There was a receipt slip on the screen and a signature. He knew that signature even though the name wasn't the same name that the handwriting belonged to.

"Mozzie... you need to go." Neal stood up, the glass crunching beneath his expensive leather shoes as he picked up his hat and made his way to the door and opened it again.

"Neal, tell me what's going on and I'll help. Do you need to hi..." Mozzie saw the look on Neal's face as his cheeks flushed red and he nearly screamed at his friend.

"Just go... I don't want you to be here. Just... Get out of here. Please..." His voice softened a bit on the end and Mozzie packed up his stuff and nodded with a nervous twitch. He paused briefly but saw that look and left without another word. Neal closed the door and slid down to the floor, his back to it as he listened to Mozz' footsteps disappear down the stairs and then the voice of June as she spoke to him.

"Mozzie, I heard shouting. What's going on?" She sounded worried, her muffled voice just making it up through the door.

"I don't know... Neal's... I can't say. It will be alright tomorrow. I need to go. Thank you June. I'm sorry I can't stay." Mozz' voice sounded sad almost broken up he thought but he had to send the little guy away. If what he thought was true, he couldn't chance Mozz getting hurt. He had to know what was up before he got anyone else involved. Maybe he should leave June's until he was certain of the truth. Or maybe he should just go meet with the tail on their own ground.

"Neal? Neal dear, are you ok? Neal?" June's voice was on the other side of the other side of the door. He hadn't heard her footsteps but he reached up and locked the door from where he sat. He heard her obvious sigh and her footsteps start to move away.

"I'll be here if you need to talk. Ok?"

He wanted to tell her what was going on but he wasn't certain. Something was wrong and it involved Peter. He was going to have to figure this out on his own. He couldn't go to Jones or Diana and El was no where to be found when he tried to call her. He was alone.

Neal must have sat there a while till the sun was low in the sky and the stars came out. He finally rose from the floor, grabbed a mop and went to clean up the mess he'd made with the glass. The wine hadn't stained much but then the floor was a dark wood. He swept up the glass and after that he picked up his hat, pushed it onto his head and headed out. He was just locking up when he turned to find June at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him curiously. He slowed his steps some as he came closer, a flushed feeling to his cheeks as he felt some shame at how he had acted before with her and Mozz.

"Neal honey... are you ok? I heard you arguing with Mozz. He looked worried." She was looking at him as a friend more than anything, no chiding in her tone. He just bowed his head some and continued to feel a warmth on this face. Neal felt guilty but it had been necessary to send Mozz away.

"I'm sorry, June. I didn't..." He paused as she nodded and hugged him gently.

"It's ok honey. Everyone has fights. I'm sure it was nothing and you'll both forgive one another... right?" She was arching a brow at him in a motherly way and he nodded with a chagrined smile.

"Yeah... I'm sorry you heard that. I'll apologize to him as soon as I can. I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier. I wasn't myself." He was still flushing and she gently tapped his cheek with her hand and grinned.

"Like my son never gave me the cold shoulder... or my daughter when they were having a bad day. It happens. Forgive me for being so nosy. Happens when you've had kids. You become so nosy about things but then you're not my child." She gently brushed his hair from his face and smiled in a matronly way to him. He felt a bit better as she did so.

"Now, I have some dinner I can warm up for you if you're in the mood." She was smiling but he shook his head and apologized.

"I actually had plans. Peter's home sick and El's out of town so I thought I would go see how he's feeling." He felt bad not staying but he really did need to check if Peter was ok and his clue from the rental place. June nodded understandingly.

"Not a problem. Tell him I hope he feels better." June smiled at him and gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek before disappearing into the dining room. Neal felt guilt at not spending time with her but he had to check on his lead. He pushed his hat on to his head and made his way outside, locking up the door behind him. Neal walked down the block, his pace quickening when he saw a vacant cab ahead. He was just about to run towards it when someone came up and pushed something hard and metallic into his back. Neal paused.

"Just keep walking like nothing's going on. We're going to turn up ahead here to this alley way and just keep going, ok?" Neal wanted to turn but he heard the gun cocked and stopped realizing they meant business. He kept his face neutral as he followed the man's directions and they turned into the alley way ahead. Inside he saw the rental car from earlier.

"So it was you I saw! I should have known but you were too far away and the windows... Why? I don't understand why you're tailing me? Why this? J. Simkins... Jared Simkins. Tell me what's going on?" He turned despite the gun and saw the man who had hijacked him. The man looked tired like he hadn't rested. His brown hair was disheveled, bags under his eyes and some minor bruising on his face and neck. Neal wanted to plead for answers, the gun still pointed at him by the man with an unwavering glance. Those eyes looked haunted, frightened and terrified. Something had made him change in only a short period of time and now he was desperate. Neal had felt like that once but someone had helped him, changed him. Now... now he saw that same desperation echoed in two brown pools.

"Peter, why are you doing this? I don't understand..." Neal just looked at his friend and the gun, a cold chill running down his spine but his friend just stood there and stared at him without speaking. It was frustrating to know that his friend was doing this so he moved forward, grabbing Peter's hand and pushing the gun to his ribs.

"You want to kill me... Kill me! It's better than not knowing what the hell is going on! I know your took Satchmo to the vet hurt. I know El is away. Just shoot me now or tell me what's going on, Peter!" He had his finger on Peter's hand but heard the gun uncocked, the safety click on and Peter pull away from him.

"Just run away Neal. Cut your anklet and run now. Just run away already, Dammit!" He dropped the gun on the ground and fell into a crouch, face in his hands. Peter looked like a man at the end of his rope but one who had been ready to kill him. Neal just stood there and stared at his friend uncertain what to say or think. Peter had been ready to shoot him but he didn't. He crouched beside him after a moment and nudged him.

"Peter... why would I run away? What's going on? Tell me why you've been tailing me since Friday? Why did you text into work sick? You always tell me I should tell you the truth... now do the same. What's going on, Peter?" Neal poked him again but fell back on his butt when Peter had the gun in his face again.

"They said I had to do it or... Dammit! I can't do this! I want to do it not because I hate you or anything. Don't think it's because of anything you've done. You're my..." Peter hesitated saying what he wanted to say finally throwing the gun away again till it bounced off the wall to the pavement. He stood up and started to walk to the rental car.

"Just cut your anklet and run. If anyone asks... I'll say I approved it. Go Neal... before I change my mind and at this point, I might just do what they want. I don't have much time left." Peter entered the vehicle and closed the door, sitting in the driver's seat a moment. Neal pushed himself up unsure what to think as he grabbed up the gun and walked towards the vehicle. He saw the brake lights go on and tapped the top of the roof. He kept knocking on it till he heard the passenger door open and he slipped inside, handing the gun to his partner.

"Peter... tell me what's going on? Shoot me if you have to be tell me what's going on first. Please?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably in the seat, head looking away till finally those brown eyes turned back at him in the dim light of the dash. They were watery and Neal could just make streaks of tears falling down his friend's cheeks. He pulled the handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to the agent.

"Neal... you can't be here. I'm sure they're watching me. They'll know if we meet. I've seen them watching so I haven't told anyone..." He hesitated, wiping his eyes gingerly with the hanky before handing it back.

"El... they have her don't they? Why else would you be so terrified. I've never seen you this upset except when Fowler went after her." Neal hesitated and felt a coldness wash over him. Someone had taken El and threatened her life if Peter didn't kill him. Neal shook his head in disbelief and put a hand on his friend's arm.

"Peter, I'm sorry. God... to think you've been dealing with this since Friday. But who is it and why did they ask you to kill me?" Neal sighed deeply, hugging his friend briefly. He thought about Kate when she was captive to the ring man. He had been terrified of what might happen to her. He was willing to do anything to get her back but would he have killed?

"I don't know who they are. They just showed up in the middle of the night. I heard Satchmo yelp in pain and then I was being held down and told what to do as they took El away. They said I couldn't talk to anyone or she would be killed. God... what if they're watching us now! Neal you have to get out of here. Please... I don't trust myself. I... if I lose her I don't know what I'll do." His voice was barely a whisper, Neal shaking his head.

"No... you always told me no more secrets. You helped me... I'm going to help you the way I should have let you help me before the music box. Maybe... no maybes. We'll get El back. I promise you." Neal took his friend's hand in his and saw those brown eyes staring back with fear.

"I can't... Neal, you have to go!" Peter reached across and opened up the door pushing the young man out before he could respond. Neal fell out of the vehicle to the pavement as Peter closed the door and took off.

"Peter! PETER!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Peter wasn't sure what he was thinking when he did it. Well that's not absolutely true. He was thinking of Elizabeth. He was thinking of the way she fluttered her lashes at him, her long dark hair, those blue eyes and the way they flashed at him when happy. He wanted to see her again and so he did what he thought he had to despite everything.

But Neal was Neal and then he wasn't. The con talked to him like he would have talked to Neal. He was sensible for once and he was selfless which surprised him. The young man was loyal to him to a fault and it scared him because at this point trust might not be what kept them safe. He had to end it here before he took the plunge, so he pushed his friend and partner out of the car and started off down the alley, fear pushing him to keep away from the one thing he thought about doing. The one thing that might save his wife.

Peter turned and saw the gun glinting on the seat beside him as he paused at the end of the long alley way. He only hesitated moving into traffic when he saw what sat next to the weapon: Neal's fedora. The young man hadn't had time to grab it as the agent pushed him out of the vehicle. _That stupid hat!_ The thing that made him want to laugh every time he saw his partner come into the office. The thing that made Neal look like such a cartoon. He cursed as he placed the car in reverse then stopped immediately, parked and got out. He picked up the hat and took it with him as he started back down the alley on foot. He could see the young man still standing there, his back to the agent.

**()()()**

Neal stood up and watched the car take off. He wasn't sure if he was angry or not but under the circumstances he could understand Peter's reaction. He had been there not so long ago and still getting over it. He sighed seeing the car stop at the end of the alleyway wondering what Peter was thinking as he brushed dust off his suit and noticed the tear in his pant leg. Normally he would be upset but his concern for Peter made him shrug it off as he turned to walk away in the opposite direction.

He winced on his first step, his right ankle hurting him. He could still make it back to June's he thought. He had barely started up the alley when another car came barreling towards him from the entrance. Neal limped quickly to the side, hitting the wall of the alley and narrowly missing getting hit by the vehicle. It skidded to a loud stop and started to back up towards him as he tried to limp away. The car blocked his escape, the back window opening up to reveal a masked man and the glint of a gun barrel. Neal froze unsure what to do when he heard a loud report, ducking at the sound and heard glass breaking. The vehicle shuddered as he watched the person with the gun pause and turn away from him.

"**Get the HELL away from him!**" Peter was yelling as he walked up and shot at the black sedan another headlight shattering under his sharpshooting. He aimed high at the windshield and Neal saw the driver suddenly change gears and pull the car into reverse as Peter shot at the radiator. The car quickly slid back into traffic and vanished as Neal watched Peter follow the car with his gaze, gun still held at the ready. His breath was coming fast with fear as he remained pushed up against the wall and trying to calm down. He saw Peter continue to stand there gun at the ready. Neal limped over carefully and put a gentle hand on the agent's shoulder. Peter's head whipped around and looked at him with a scary glance.

"It's ok Peter... they're gone." Neal kept his tone neutral seeing Peter's body start to relax and finally sag as his arm dropped and the gun fell to his side. They stood there a moment before Neal felt something thrust towards him and he looked down at the object and blinked as he saw his Fedora in Peter's hand.

"I thought you might... want this." Peter's voice was quiet as he handed the hat to Neal, before falling to a crouch and breathing like he had just run a marathon. He was hyperventilating, Neal kneeling beside him.

"It's ok, Peter. We can figure this out." Neal put a hand on his friend's shoulder and patted him on the back gently. Peter looked at him with a guilty expression, something he had never seen on the agent's face till now. Peter was always the strong one but now Neal was the one who had to be strong.

"Neal... What if they..." His voice trailed off as he realized he had shot at the people holding his wife. His face paled and his breath sounded more ragged, Neal pulling his friend up to his feet.

"Come on, Peter. We'll walk back to June's." Neal stood up with him and winced, his ankle bothering him. Peter put an arm around him despite his protests.

"You hurt your ankle?" Neal nodded reluctantly, the last thing he wanted was to distract from the situation at hand but Peter insisted on helping him.

"I'm ok, Peter. It's just a sprain." He limped ahead but felt the arm around him again and finally just accepted it as they walked slowly but surely back toward June's. Peter had pushed the gun into his jacket pocket but his face spoke volumes as they walked along in silence. Neal wanted to talk to his friend but instead just took his help and hoped Peter would take his in return.

It wasn't long before they showed up at June's and Neal pulled out his key and opened up the door. They had barely closed the door behind them and locked it when June walked up and stared curiously at both men. She saw Peter's tired exhausted features and seemed to be noting Neal's dirty torn suit as well as his limp. She quickly walked over to help by taking Neal's other side to his chagrin. They sat him on the sofa near the stairs, June rushing to the kitchen for some ice and a medical kit. Peter remained standing, his eyes looking back at the door. Neal watched his friend who seemed like another person entirely, reaching up and grasping his friend's arm.

"Sit down, Peter. Please?" He tugged gently on the man's sleeve and as if he had to think about it Peter finally nodded and moved to sit beside him, head falling back against the cushions tiredly. The agent closed his eyes, breathing somewhat ragged as he seemed to relax some, his head nodding off to one side as a soft snore escaped his lips. Neal smiled holding up a hand as June came back. She walked quietly towards them, handing the ice to Neal and looking over at Peter curiously.

"_How is he? What happened to you?_" She was whispering as she moved to sit beside her young boarder. Neal shrugged unsure how much to tell her.

"_Long story but for now, I need to get him upstairs so he can rest. Give him a moment._" He watched her nod at his words and rise but not before handing him a roll of gauze for his ankle. He thanked her quietly before leaning back against the sofa and resting his own eyes. His ankle throbbed but he ignored it as he lay back and tried to rest. Neal only woke up when he felt his shoe being removed, then the anklet and his sock. He opened his eyes to see Peter pulling the gauze from his hand as he lifted up Neal's ankle to wrap it. Neal started to protest but Peter just gave him a look that stopped any words from leaving his lips as the agent gently wrapped his ankle securely. Once he was done, Peter stood up and stretched looking at the door again.

"I should go. I..." A buzzing came from his pocket suddenly as both men paused. Peter pulled a new phone out of his pocket, his eyes turning dark a moment as he stared at it. Neal recognized it as a disposable phone, possibly from El's kidnapper's he thought. He watched as his friend lifted the phone to his ear and spoke.

"Burke..." His voice was hollow as he spoke, obviously listening to something or someone. Neal watched as the agent's face turned pale and the phone fell from his hand to the carpeted floor. Peter's eyes were wet looking, streaks of tears flowing down his pale cheeks as he collapsed to the floor and sat there. Neal was at his side shaking him gently.

"Peter... What did they say to you? Peter!" He was shaking the agent till the man suddenly pinned him down on the floor and held him firmly in place. Peter had the gun back in his hand and pushed it against Neal's temple.

"I'm sorry, Neal. Please forgive me..." Peter's voice was shaking as he closed his eyes and his finger pulled the trigger.

**()()()**

June was crying when the ambulance came. A figure covered with a white sheet was carried out of her palacious house on a gurney, the sheet wet with something red. Diana and Jones were cuffing Peter and leading him away with Hughes nearby looking angrier than usual or maybe he was saddened. It was hard to tell. The medics pulled the gurney up into an ambulance and closed the door as Peter turned to look over at the vehicle, his brown eyes two watery pools devoid of any emotion but sadness. He hung his head low, shuffling as Diana and Jones pulled him away to a black sedan, pushed him into the back and drove off. Hughes remained with June, several agents rushing around the area which had been marked off with yellow crime tape.

Someone was watching from across the street, observing everything from afar and trying to figure out what was going on. He saw the dark car with tinted windows off to the left hidden behind a half wall and the men watching from there. They didn't see him but he could tell they were taking an interest in the scene at June's house. He could just see them through his binoculars as they spoke and gestured to one another, cold smiles on their faces. He thought he recognized one of them, pulling something from his pocket and talking into it quietly before pushing it back into his jacket.

**(A few minutes earlier...)**

"Hello Agent Burke. My men didn't appreciate being shot at earlier. I guess you care for that con more than your wife... It's a shame. She's such a pretty thing. Killing her will be crime but you can stop it if you kill your friend now. Your loving wife will be home moments after I know you've killed Mr. Caffrey otherwise your wife will be dead in less than 2 hours. What do you say? Is his life really worth that of your wife?"

The masked man spoke coldly into the phone, turning to see a figure tied to a chair and struggling weakly as their muffled voice tried to cry out. The man smiled at the cell phone hearing the phone fall from Peter's hands. There was a sound of voices and then a gunshot. The bound figure slumped and began to cry in earnest. The man just smiled as he hung up the cell. Moments later, another call came in and he lifted the cell to his ear and listened nodding. He hung up, making a motion to the figure in the chair.

"Untie her and send her home. I think we've already caused enough mayhem for one weekend." He was smiling as if at something humorous, the figure of Elizabeth Burke dragged off out of the small basement room and taken up a rickety set of stairs. Once she was out of range, the figure took off his mask. Matthew Keller sat there smirking, the phone he was talking to dropped to the floor and smashed under his foot as he left the room.

**()()()**

Peter slumped in the back of the FBI cruiser, his face pale in the darkness as the lights of the city flashed by the window. In the front seat sat Jones and Diana, the former driving while Diana made the occasional look back at Peter with a pitiful glance. A ring was heard and she lifted her cell to her ear and listened, nodding before she smiled in a relieved manner.

"It's done. Hughes says to take him to holding for now. He'll be waiting for us there." Diana's voice was quiet, Jones nodding to her as he glanced at their boss in the rear-view mirror and sighed.

The drive after that was quiet until they reached FBI headquarters and Peter was taken in from the parking garage and up the elevator in cuffs. They weren't taking any chances so they had used the back entrance. When the elevator hit the 21st floor, they pushed Peter out ahead of them, his head still sunken down tired and emotionally drained from the looks of it. His eyes were looking down at the floor when he saw two bare feet approach. He blinked and looked up at the figure slowly taking in their whole form before gasping in surprise.

"Peter..." Elizabeth's voice was quiet, a blanket wrapped around her still pajama-clad form. She was wearing a blue knit top with sleeves and matching knit pants, now dirty from the past 48 hours of captivity. Her dark hair looked disheveled and flung around her face messily but she was alive, blue eyes watery with relief. He noticed the bruises on her arms and wrists as he stood there cuffed and felt a fury rise inside of him.

"Diana... Jones... Why is he cuffed? Peter what happened? I heard a gun shot. Where's Neal?" She obviously had no idea what had been expected from their captors or what had happened. He averted his eyes from her face only relaxing when he felt the cuffs removed from his wrists by Jones.

"Hug your wife, Peter. I think you both need it." Jones was watching as his boss looked up again at El and took her in his arms tightly, hugging her close. She reciprocated, both of them crying as they stood there and hugged. The offices were quiet with only a few agents who had been working on the case. Nobody stared at the couple for long, giving them their privacy as Diana quietly herded them into the conference room and closed the blinds. Jones made a motion that he was right outside.

Once they were alone, Elizabeth looked confused at the display, gently grasping Peter's chin in her hand and making him look at her.

"Peter... some thing's happened. Tell me. Why did they have you cuffed?" She was anxious now despite her ordeal, kissing her husband as he just held her tightly and tried to keep her as close as he could. She wanted them to be like this forever but she had to know why she had been released. What was that sound she heard on her captor's phone...

"Honey... tell me what's going on. Please..." She saw him hesitate before he finally nodded and spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"Just let me hold you a while longer... that's all I want." Peter's voice was breathless as he spoke, El nodding. Finally after a bit he looked up into her eyes directly, his arms wrapped around her securely.

"They told me to choose. You or Neal." His voice trailed off and she suddenly paled, her blue eyes widening in terror.

"Peter no... you didn't. Please... tell me you didn't!" Her face had fallen, her blue eyes flashing with emotion as tears rolled down her cheeks. Then something else like anger crossed those same eyes as she pulled away from her husband and looked at him. His face was flushed as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"It was the only way... to get you back. I..." Peter's eyes were staring at her, hoping for understanding when the door to the conference room quietly opened and they both turned to look at the figure standing there.

"It's ok El. Peter had good intentions. He's not to blame for what happened. Trust me when I say that no jury will convict him for what he did."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4 - Late Sunday)**

Keller was smiling as he sat down at a local bar and waved at the bartender to get him another drink. Everything was working out as planned and his revenge on Neal Caffrey and Peter Burke would be complete once the story hit the newspapers. An honest cop shooting his partner, an ex-con who helped him solve crimes... He could already see the headline and smiled even more. He sipped at his scotch and soda, the darkness of the bar keeping his identity secret enough nobody would recognize him as an escapee. Nobody would suspect him anyhow. He was dressed well enough, his style not too different than his ex-compatriot Caffrey.

He laughed to himself wondering how Caffrey took it when his own friend, the Fed he trusted to protect him and keep him safe from the law was the one who pulled the trigger. Burke had the nerve to get things done when he needed to and that's why Keller chose to do what he did. If revenge was sweet then having the Fed do the dirty work was the icing on the cake. He laughed a little bit more, finishing off his drink and leaving a few bills and then some on the counter as he rose and started out of the place.

Keller had a little bit of a buzz going from the alcohol but he knew he was being tailed. He quickly ducked into a small alley waiting for the person to pass. When they did he grabbed them and heard a muffled scream looking to see a pretty girl, tall, swarthy with long dark hair staring back at him curiously. He let go and looked at her with a cold stare.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to follow strange men from bars?" His voice was sarcastic but edged in menace. She gulped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She stuttered ever so little and moved away as if she thought she'd made a mistake.

"I thought... I'm an idiot. My friend dared me to follow you and ask you for a drink. We thought... I'm sorry..." She turned to leave looking obviously shy and uncomfortable but his hand grasped her arm tightly and she gave a little wince. He was smiling at her with interest when she relaxed some and smiled back.

"A drink... are you sure that's all your wanted Miss..." He was trying to figure out what her game was but she seemed sincere enough, her fear real. Maybe she did just like him. It had happened before. She was smiling now but he saw a glitter of terror in her eyes as she tried to figure out if she had made the right choice.

"Lana..."

**(Late Saturday night...)**

Elizabeth looked at her husband and the person who entered the room and then back again. Her face was still pale as she walked to the figure by the door and put a hand on their arm.

"Neal? Neal!" She was hugging him, the young man's face flushing some but a smile evident as he hugged her back gently. Peter was watching as he walked over and joined them, his hand reaching up to pat his partner on the arm. The agent waited till his wife let go of the young man before he spoke.

"I guess her captors fell for the ruse. How long before we play our next hand? He's going to expect something big like headline of my treachery." Peter's voice was tired if nothing else, bags obvious under his eyes as he gave a little yawn and El turned to hug him again.

"Peter, come sit down. You look exhausted." El was leading him to a conference room chair, her own face tired and wan looking but she was worried about him more than herself. He smiled at her sleepily and held her close as the door opened again and more people piled it. The door closed and the small group gathered around the table. Hughes moved to the front of the room as Jones and Diana entered and everyone turned to give him their full attention, even Neal.

"According to what Neal heard on the phone before our little ruse started, we're dealing with an escaped con and someone looking for revenge." He pointed at Peter who perked up after a moment and nodded as he spoke.

"Matthew Keller... He's looking to get back at Peter and Neal for putting him away. He's still in debt to the Russian mafia since we stopped his Jefferson bottle scam." Hughes continued, handing out folders to everyone.

"It was necessary to make it look like Neal was dead and Peter was the culprit. According to Neal's _friend_, they fell for the bait and now we have to figure out how to catch them before they leave the area. Any ideas what kind of places Keller might hang out in, Caffrey?" Hughes looked at the younger man, Neal nodding back.

"I think I can come up with a list of places." Neal's tone was less happy than usual not from the assignment but the subject of it. He and Keller went way back and they had never agreed on much of anything, especially when it came to Kate. Keller was the opposite of Neal. They might had the same goals at one time but getting there was a whole other matter. Keller was a murderer if given half a chance. He had killed someone when they'd recently met up again on a case involving Keller and some stolen items. It had been a ruse to renew an old challenge so that Keller would win and pay back some old debts. He didn't count on Neal being one step ahead. Now the man wanted to destroy Peter and get rid of Neal. He watched Peter and El as they kept close throughout the meeting, Neal knowing he had to help get back at the man who hurt his friends.

"Get that to me Caffrey. Diana... I think we have a job for you going under cover again." She was looking curiously at Hughes who's eyes were looking at both Peter and Neal. He motioned for them to join him outside a moment, Peter reluctantly letting go of his wife as they walked outside and closed the door. Hughes drew them out of earshot and looked between the three.

"I remember we busted a politician using Agent Barrigan as a decoy not too long ago? Would you mind doing that again, agent? Keller has a thing for the ladies, doesn't he Neal? We need every advantage we can get and he doesn't know Diana. She wasn't here when we were chasing him. What do you think, Barrigan?" Hughes was speaking quietly to them all but looking at Diana. She nodded with a smile.

"Anything to get that con off the street especially after what he did to Peter and El." Her tone was fierce, eyes flashing with the challenge. Everyone took a step back, Neal smiling some.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side... Thanks, Diana." He gave her a thankful smile as did Peter who patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Diana. I guess _Lana_ will be coming out to play again. Let's get started!" Peter was smiling despite the stifled yawn on his lips. Hughes put a fatherly arm around the agent.

"Peter, go rest. We're bringing some beds in here for now till we can get you both to a safe house. Neal... you'll be staying here too till Keller's back in prison. Diana... let us know what you need." Hughes dismissed them, all but Diana going back to the conference room. He motioned Jones over and let him know what was going on with the operation separately.

El hugged Peter tightly as he sat beside her again and explained they were staying there the night. He couldn't stop yawning, his brown eyes dull looking from lack of sleep. Still he stayed awake for her sake, not wanting to take his eyes off of his wife now that he had her back. El felt the same way, holding onto her husband not wanting to be taken from him again. She wouldn't soon forget her experience. Keller hadn't hurt her physically but emotionally, she was afraid of what could have happened. It was not surprising to her that her husband had done the right thing. Killing Neal to get her back would have not made things right. It would have changed the whole dynamic of their relationship. She had joked with Peter about Neal escaping from prison for Kate but killing... that was a whole other thing. Self-defense was one thing but murder was no justification for saving someone if you had another way. Peter had found that other way as had Neal and rest of his colleagues. It had scared her to see her husband looking so pitiful and guilty, arms cuffed behind him. He was no criminal but for a moment... she almost believed he would have killed for her safety. El had seen him hit Fowler in a fit of fury that was completely justified so she knew he would go further if he had to.

"It's ok, Peter." She leaned his head against her shoulder and held him.

"Sleep. I'm not going anywhere." She was holding him to her, her head against his, her own eyes starting to feel heavy with sleep. She pulled the blanket around her over them both as her eyes shut.

**()()()**

Lana looked around the small flat Keller took her too. She smiled at him as he made himself a drink from a bottle sitting on the nightstand. He found another glass and poured one for her.

"Bottoms up." He smiled at her in a scary manner, his manner less than trusting. She nodded with a skittish smile and sniffed at the drink watching him a moment. He just smiled and sipped at his glass before she took a pull from hers then finished it off in one gulp. She saw him smile at her curiously.

"A lady who knows her liquor. What else are you familiar with..." His voice trailed off as he sounded more buzzed than before, leaning back on his bed as she approached and took his glass.

"Lots of things." She started to refill both glasses, his smile broadening at her tone. He pulled her close after a moment, Lana off guard but she didn't spill the drinks, handing his back.

"A toast to a memorable night to come." His voice had it's own innuendo as she nodded and chugged the scotch down again. He smiled and did the same. She grinned, pushing him back on the bed as he felt more drunk than usual. His ears seemed to buzz, head feeling heavy as she hovered over him smiling. His body was heavier than it had been, eyes slipping closed despite wanting to stay awake. He felt a kind of panic but she just kept smiling.

"A most memorable night..." He saw her draw out a pair of cuffs as he felt the world slip away.

**()()()**

Diana was more than happy when Keller finally passed out and she could cuff him. Neal had warned her he was dangerous so a mickey was their best bet. It had worked like a charm and now Keller was sleeping and the rest of the crew wandered in as she let them know what as up. It wasn't the most admirable way to capture the guy but he was tricky.

From Mozz' description of the men the other night, they had already brought in most of the people from Keller's operation without him knowing. Many of them were minor toughs looking for business opportunities. Some of them had no idea the woman they kidnapped was the wife of a Fed and started talking for minimized sentences. Looked like Mozz had done good, Hughes singing his praises when telling the team they had Keller in custody.

Peter and El slept in most of Sunday in the conference room as did Neal in his own little corner. They were told late Sunday as they were sitting around on the floor eating Chinese take-out that Keller had been caught. They pulled out a bottle of champagne (_with Hughes' consent_) from the evidence room and had a celebratory drink along with Jones and Diana once they came back. Hughes even joined in.

**()()()**

Keller requested a conference with Neal a week after he was incarcerated again. Peter told him not to do it, both of them still on leave while the case was being set up for trial. Neal agreed for once, certain there was a trick up Keller's sleeve. Peter was surprised at Neal being in agreement but figured after what happened, he wasn't anxious to see his nemesis. Both men wanted nothing to do with the con and Peter was doing his best to get back to normal with Elizabeth. She was having nightmares as was Peter, and hearing about Satchmo's injuries had worried her even more. The dog had returned to them on Tuesday once the vet had had time to keep the huge lab under observation. Neal came to visit them for the big homecoming bearing a new chew toy for the lovable mutt.

"Hey Satch..." Neal was playing with the dog when Peter called him aside. El was sitting beside the younger man looking at the both of them worriedly until Peter smiled at her and she calmed a bit. She took over playing with Satchmo as the two men stepped outside onto the back stoop.

"I wanted to thank you Neal..." He held up his hand when the younger man tried to speak.

"Let me finish first. I think I owe you a big apology. I never understood what it was you felt when Ka... when Kate was in danger. I'm sorry I ever doubted you and I wish now that I had been able to do more. Can you ever forgive me?"

Neal was about to nod to his friend when he felt something odd. His head was swimming, vision starting to gray. Peter was still talking to him as if nothing were wrong.

"I don't think he means what he's saying, Caffrey. He did what you couldn't to save his wife. What do you think of your Federal friend now?"

That voice, it was coming out of Peter's mouth but it wasn't his voice. Neal blinked a few times but his vision continued to fade to black, his head suddenly throbbing as if under enormous pressure.

"Such a fool to think your friend wouldn't want his wife back. Wake up, Caffrey. I need you awake to get my revenge."

Keller... that voice was Keller's. Neal watched the dream of Peter and El and their home fade to darkness as his eyes opened to a barren gray space. Pain made him feel nauseated and he opened his mouth and threw up, his body unmoving as he did so. His arms were pulled tightly back behind him as he retched and finally rolled away from the mess to see a familiar face looking down at him.

"Kel... ler... where..." He could barely speak his throat burning from bile and his mouth dry. He felt like he had been asleep a while and yet he had been dreaming. He only realized now that's what it had been. Peter! He tried to sit up and was pushed roughly back to the floor, a gun cocked near his temple. He remembered a similar incident as Peter had jumped him in June's. Had Peter betrayed him? Was everything he remembered after that a dream?

"Bring the other one in!" Keller yelled behind him as Neal tried to figure out what was going on. He saw a figure to his right slumped an bound in a chair. He squinted realizing it was Elizabeth Burke.

"El? What did you... do to... her? Dammit Keller!" Neal struggled weakly, someone kicking him hard in the side and winding him. He groaned as the same person held him down against the cold stone floor and pushed a rag into his mouth, tape pulled across his lips to silence him. He struggled, eyes looking at El's unconscious form. Keller laughed.

"Just sleeping... for now. But you... We have to work on this trust thing between the Fed and yourself." Keller smiled coldly, footsteps entering the room and a dragging sound. Neal looked up to see Peter being pulled into the room, slumped between two goons. He noticed one man had a bandage on their arm. He thought back to when Peter had pushed him down. His head throbbed when he tried to think back but he had missed something.

**(memory)**

"I'm sorry, Neal. Please forgive me..." Peter's voice had sounded not just apologetic but something else. Neal had looked up at the Fed, Peter motioning with his eyes to something just behind him. Neal saw the figure just out of sight, nodding back without changing his expression. He heard the gun cocked in Peter hand, closing his eyes. He heard the gun go off, opening them again to see the elusive figure wince in pain as the bullet hit his arm, gun dropping. Peter moved to jump the man as Neal jumped up to help. He winced, his ankle still throbbing as he moved to help his friend and partner. They didn't see the other man come from the dining room, Neal turning when he sensed movement but not fast enough to avoid getting clocked behind the ear. The young man fell to the ground, eyes staring up at the figure of Peter struggling with the first goon. He saw the glint of metal pointing at his friend, struggling to speak out.

"Pe...et..." His consciousness started to fade as he heard another report and everything went black.

**()()()**

The two men dropped Peter without ceremony near Neal, a large red stain on the the agent's shirt. The younger man struggled to nudge his friend despite being bound.

Neal could hear his friend's ragged breathing and knew he had been hurt badly. He turned to glare at Keller.

"Now we see just how far you're willing to go. You couldn't save Kate but can you keep from biting the hand that holds your leash? His wife's life depends on what you choose to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5 - Sunday early evening...)**

Neal struggled against his bonds, his arms bound over his head as he hung suspended from a rafter. Beside him dangled Peter, the wound which looked to be in his upper right chest continued to bleed slowly but steadily. Neal pulled at the cord holding him in place, wincing as his shoulder pulled and the same cord tore into his wrists, a slippery feel as his skin tore and began to bleed. He paused his movements, going limp. His arms were feeling somewhat tingly, the numbness from the tight cord making his arms hurt. He glanced worriedly over at Peter.

"Mmmph!" Neal made noise trying to draw a response from Peter but his friend remained still, hanging loosely from his own bindings. The agent was pale, a fine sheen of sweat over his face. Neal continued to make noise, hoping for some sign the agent was ok. It was several minutes before he heard a muffled groan escape his friend's throat. He felt his body relax, glad Peter was still alive. He moved his head around, body dangling and swinging some as he tried to see where they were. It was a room similar to the other one, four dark gray walls in a room maybe 20 x 20 approximately, a heavy metal door off to his left. Neal tried to see if it could be picked but the room was dimly lit by a single bare bulb overhead, the door bathed in shadows. He sighed, hanging loosely till he heard footsteps nearing and the door open.

A figure moved into the light as the door opened. It was Keller.

"I hope you're comfortable, Caffrey. Patience is important for the next part of my scheme." Keller was speaking to him, motioning to two men who cut Neal loose and dragged him out of the room as he watched them cut Peter down and carry him after. Neal tried to crane his head to see behind him but could only see that Peter was dragged into another direction while he was pulled down the hallway into another dreary room like the last one.

Neal was pushed into a chair and held down securely as another person walked up from behind Keller bearing a large syringe. The con's eyes widened, a muffled cry from his lips. Keller was smiling.

"You didn't think I was going to make this easy did you?" Keller made a motion and the man with the needle jabbed it into Neal's bared neck without much gentleness. Something like warmth emanated from the spot almost immediately and Neal felt like he had just eased into a warm spa, his body going limp almost immediately. Keller continued to grin.

"Now, you should still have some sense of motion but we had to make it even. I think you'll like this little exercise in trust. The winner... well they'll walk out of here with Peter's wife in tow safe and sound." Keller's voice was echoing now, sounding as if it were far off but Neal wasn't falling asleep, he just felt spacey if nothing else.

"Untie him and remove the gag." Keller's voice reverberated from afar he thought, Neal barely able to move his head under the influence of whatever drug this was they'd given him. He slid out of the chair almost boneless it seemed, his cheek touching the cool cement of the floor. He heard a tinkling of laughter, voices sounding odd to his ears while he fought the drug's effects.

"Help him to the other room and have him join his keeper. This should be interesting."

**(Sunday Afternoon...)**

June had heard noises from the kitchen when she had left to get some blankets from the laundry room. She was in the small room when she heard someone walk by without seeing her. She heard voices, unfamiliar gruff voices and stayed in the shadows of the already dimly lit room. She hadn't bothered turning on the light when there was plenty from outside. They passed her without looking in and she kept quiet. She was about to peek out and look around when she heard gunshots and ducked back inside. She flashed back to a moment she was with her late husband Byron. He had kept her safe from his more dangerous cons and managed not to do many of them but one time it came back to haunt them.

_It had been a warm summer's day when Byron and June were walking down the street enjoying the weather. She had heard the car coming and felt Byron tense up as he turned and saw the vehicle approaching quickly. June was confused as to what was going on till Byron grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her behind a nearby parked car and ducked down. June was about to protest when she heard gun shots and screamed, her head buried in Byron's shoulder as he pulled his arms tightly around her._

_The car zoomed passed and disappear before anyone could get a plate or see the driver. Byron had stood and looked up at the direction the vehicle had left, his hands curled up into fists as June stood beside him._

"_**Byron... what just happened?**" Her voice was shaking with terror but he put an arm around her and soothed her with soft words as they heard the sirens approach. They saw several people waving he officers down Byron making his way down the side walk away from the cops as June turned to see the people talking animatedly to the officers._

"_**Byron, shouldn't we give a statement?**" She was pulling against his arm but he shook his head and held her hand more tightly._

"_**No... let's just leave. It's better that way.**" His voice and tone had held no place for her to protest so she had let it go but never forgotten that moment._

June sighed to herself quietly, her body shaking as she heard the sounds of fighting and then quiet. She felt helpless as she continued to hide and wished for a cell phone. Once she was certain the men had gone she stepped out of the laundry room and made her way into the foyer where she had left Agent Burke and her boarder Neal Caffrey. There were signs of struggle in the room and blood. She nearly fainted but instead moved to the nearest phone and called 9-1-1. She also contacted an Agent Jones she had met before as well as Mozzie. When she was done calling everyone she thought she had to, her eyes spied one last item. She carefully walked over and picked it up in her hands. It was Neal's tracking anklet.

Mozzie showed up before the FBI did and was comforting June when Jones and Diana arrived. Both agents looked a bit surprised to see Mozzie answering the door instead of June, the little guy acting as a kind of sentry.

"Ah... Lady Suit and other Suit... bout time you got here." Diana scowled back as Mozzie frowned at them, Jones just blinking but not taking it personally as he saw the faces the two made at one another. He poked Diana and they followed once Mozzie decided to let them in. June looked all too happy to see them, both agents noticing the signs of struggle and blood stains as they tried to avoid stepping on evidence. Mozzie had apparently already mapped out areas with numbers using index cards to their surprise.

"Agent Jones! I'm so glad you're here. I'm still waiting on the police. I... I don't know exactly what happened but I'll tell you what I do know. Please... sit down." She walked them over to the dining room and offered them a chair as she sat down herself, hands shaking. Jones seemed surprised by the woman's nervousness never having seen her be anything but the bravest of fronts. Something bad must have happened and by the stain of blood they had noticed up front in the foyer, it was going to be worse.

Jones was the most familiar with June and started talking first.

"June, I got your message and brought a colleague of ours, Agent Barrigan. She also works with Peter and Neal." Jones watched June nod smiling at Diana despite the circumstances of their first meeting.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Barrigan. I wish I could have met you under better circumstances. Peter and Neal came to the house beat up and tired looking. I didn't know what was going on but Neal had told me Peter was home sick and then I saw him here helping Neal into the house, the young man's ankle sprained apparently and his suit torn and scuffed. Peter looked like he was exhausted. I didn't have a chance to get an explanation because I was busy trying to help with Neal's ankle and get some blankets for Peter. He was going to stay over." She paused in her story, her hands shaking more but they stopped when Mozzie gently placed an arm around her. She smiled at him and nodded, her resolve returning.

"I was in the laundry room back by the kitchen grabbing some sheets and blankets for Peter when it happened. I heard people in my home but it wasn't anyone I knew. I hid and while I was hiding I heard gunshots and then silence and they walked by a few minutes later. I don't know how long I waited till I peeked out and finally came to see what had happened. That's when I saw the blood stains and signs of a struggle. I don't know what's going on but those people took Neal and Peter!" She was breathless by now, June's voice barely a whisper as she put her face in her hands and seemed to be crying. Mozzie was comforting her, Jones and Diana looking at each other as they finished writing up the explanation of what had happened. It was then they heard a knock at the door and realized the cops were here. Diana went to answer the door while Jones stayed.

"June, did Peter or Neal give you any clue what was going on? You said that Neal's suit was torn and scuffed and he was limping?" Jones was still taking notes as she looked up at him, sniffled a bit and nodded. Mozzie was scowling at the interrogation but said nothing knowing it was a necessary evil. Jones tried to be gentle to ease every one's mind.

"I have no idea what was going on but... I did find this." She held up Neal's anklet. Jones took it from her and looked at the device. It had been removed officially so somehow Peter had removed it or had been forced to. They turned when Diana walked back.

"The police are here. I brought them up to date." Diana had brought in two cops who had answered June's 9-1-1 call, her phone to her ear as she called up their own people.

"Yes sir, I need to get forensics in here stat. We have a crime scene at 57 Riverside drive. Peter and Neal are missing. Yes, June Neal's landlady was here when it happened. Ok... thanks sir." She hung up and walked back over to Jones, June and Mozzie while still keeping an eye on the cops who were looking over the scene.

"Technically we were here first but it doesn't hurt I guess to have a second set of eyes." Diana didn't sound happy having the cops here but saw June nod as she stood and walked over to the officers and spoke with them. Jones had Mozzie stay back for safety's sake. He knew the guy could be overly anxious and last thing he wanted was a confrontation with cops and the little guy. The officers took down June's statement, then talked to Jones and Diana before leaving. More Feds were showing up as the cops finally left, Diana opening the door for them and showing the forensics team to the scene. Jones stood off to the side a moment with June and Mozzie talking to them quietly.

"Well find them, June. Don't worry. Hey Mozz, can I speak to you a moment?" Jones made a motion for the little guy to follow him and he pulled him over to the stairs and spoke quietly.

"_Any idea who could have done this? I get the impression Neal would have talked to you if something was going on._" Jones was trying to be friendly but he could see the shutters going down on the little guy's expression.

"_You think Neal had something to do with this? I told him not to trust anyone who could place blame on him!_" Mozzie sounded paranoid as usual but Jones held up his hands to show he wasn't placing blame and shook his head.

"_No, not what I meant. I just meant... well anything odd happen lately? I know Neal wouldn't do anything to Peter._" Jones tried to tone down his questioning noting that Mozzie was looking calmer, more thoughtful and finally nodded.

"_Well... Neal did tell me he was worried about The Suit being sick. He thought it was odd that the Suit would text into work instead of calling. Neal seemed more upset he wasn't contacted_." Mozzie was looking at the agent curiously, something else on his mind apparently.

"_Is that it? I know we all found it odd that Peter texted in but Hughes said he did that because he has laryngitis. Plus I think El is out of town or she would have called. I really don't know why else he would have had to text in._" Jones seemed as dumbfounded by it as Mozz, the look on the little guy's face growing more anxious.

"_Well uhm... Neal also mentioned he thought he was being followed but lost the vehicle. It was a rental. We found the name it was rented to: J. Simkins._" Mozzie looked at the agent expectantly, blinking when he saw the look on Jones' face turn pale.

"_Did you say J. Simkins?_ Diana... come over here a moment!" Jones looked nervous suddenly, Diana walking over to them with an odd glance as she saw the expressions on their faces. Mozzie looked confused but interested while Jones looked sick.

"_Mozzie, tell Diana who's name was on the rental car..._" Jones spoke softly, Mozzie blinking nervously between the two agents.

"_Uhm, J. Simkins?_" Mozz's voice was far from confident suddenly as he saw Diana's face turn pale and her eyes flash with surprise. She looked between both of them before she spoke.

"_That's Peter's alias! Why would he be renting a car when he has the Taurus? Jones, what's going on?_" Diana was looking at Jones for answers when he started to tell her what Mozz had said and how June had found Neal's anklet. She blinked as she tried to take it all in.

"_Peter was home sick but he was really out following Neal? Why would he be tracking Neal secretly without telling anyone? Why would he remove Neal's anklet? There has to be more to this than what we know. Has Elizabeth been contacted?_" Diana sounded concerned, eyes still bright with curiosity at the situation thrown before them. Jones shook his head and Mozzie nodded.

"_Neal told me he had tried her phone but she didn't answer. He thought maybe she was out of town on a business trip. He uhm... stopped by their place and heard the neighbors remark that the house had been more quiet than usual._" Mozzie sounded as confused as the rest of them, no more clues to what was going on other than the fact that both men were missing.

"_So all we know is that Peter may have faked an illness to follow Caffrey. Why he was following him is any one's guess but in the process Neal sprained his ankle, Peter helped him back here and then someone came and kidnapped both of them. Neal's anklet was removed, someone was shot in the process of their being taken while June only heard what happened. How are we supposed to solve this with so little clues?_" Diana sounded frustrated, Jones nodding in agreement as they tried to think what to do. June had come back towards them at this point, her face still pale from what she had heard during the break in and kidnapping.

"Looks like you may have discovered something?" She was perceptive as ever, Diana and Jones nodding somewhat.

"June... you said that Peter was helping Neal back in with a sprained anklet. Do you know where they were coming from?" Diana asked the older woman as gently as she could, her voice softening. June looked thoughtful.

"I really don't know. Neal said he was going to catch a cab and go visit with Peter. I think maybe 30 minutes passed and he returned with Peter. I found it odd but like I said, I was so concerned with his ankle that I didn't get a chance to ask any questions." June looked like she wanted to cry again, Mozzie walking over to her as he placed an arm protectively around her. Diana nodded as did Jones.

"We'll be right back." Diana nodded to them as Jones followed her towards the entrance. He looked curious at her glance.

"We're are we going? You have an idea?" He watched her nod to him in reply as they walked outside and went down the street to the right. There was an alley way about half-way down the street. Diana saw a car parked at the far end.

"Hey... that matches the car that Mozz told us about." Jones remarked as Diana smiled. They started up the alley when something jingled and crunched beneath their feet. Diana crouched down in the darkness to see glass on the ground and what looked like bullet casings. Jones noted the same things as he took out his phone and made a call.

"This is Jones. We need a forensics group just outside of the scene. We have more evidence. I'll be there in a few to show you where. Thanks." Jones nodded to Diana as he moved back towards June's and she went to check out the car.

**()()()**

Neal was free but his arms were firmly held as he was carried, feet dragging beneath him through a dreary corridor of gray. They finally stopped before a large metal door. Keller opened it up and they entered a huge space like in a warehouse.

"It's convenient that your anklet is off. We were able to bring you out where nobody will find any evidence of your where abouts should it become necessary." Keller was speaking again, his voice sounding like it was in a cavern. Whatever drug they'd given Neal, it was making his senses act strangely. Things would glow off and on as he stared around the room. He shook his head to clear it but that made things worse. Neal could barely feel his body, it was so relaxed he wasn't sure he could stand if he tried but they leaned him on the wall and he managed to stand there a moment before sliding down to the floor, slumping against the same wall in a half sitting position.

"Hmmm... maybe we gave him too much. Doesn't matter. Set everything up." Keller's voice sounded eager, Neal's eyes moving around as he spotted Peter again, the agent curled up on the floor not too far away. Peter wasn't moving, his arms also freed up. Neal wondered what they were going to make them do that would determine El's fate as well as their own. Neal saw a rickety stool with a fairly large seat on top. Above the stool were two ropes tied in nooses hanging from the rafters. Neal watched as one of the nooses was lowered to the floor and wrapped securely around Peter's neck where he lay. The agent didn't move, but a low groan escaped his lips as they finished. Neal watched helplessly, two men walking over and lifting him up to his feet. His body was still overly relaxed, the two goons lifting Neal up to a sitting position to the rickety stool and then standing him on top. They lowered the noose enough to still be taut if he fell off as it was pulled around his neck.

"I saw this in a movie once and wondered if it would be a good revenge tactic. I guess we'll find out. Now..." He paused dramatically, the two goons turning Neal to face Peter's limp form on the floor.

"... All you have to do is stay on the stool. If you fall off, you live and your Fed friend hangs. No more keeper and you get to explain to his lovely wife why he's dead. What better revenge is there?" Keller seemed too excited by the prospect of Neal killing Peter to save himself or just from being too weak to perform the task at hand. Didn't help Neal was feeling literally nothing as he stood there, the two goons holding him up at the moment. Once they let go, he had no idea if he could even remain standing on his own especially with the way the stool was shuddering beneath his weight. He forced himself to concentrate as much as he could under the circumstances. Neal wanted to help his friend and he wanted to save El.

"You only need to stay standing for 1 hour and I'll let the Fed, his wife, and you go. Your time starts... now!"

Neal felt the two goons let go of him and step aside and somehow he managed to keep standing. He was wobbly not just because of the stool and yet he was upright, arms loosely hanging at his sides as he did his best to remain calm and alert. The calm part wasn't so hard under the drug's influence. He already felt that regardless of how he should be feeling but it was taking what little bit of will he had left to keep his legs from collapsing underneath him.

He heard the ticking of a metronome or some other device. _Tick tock tick tock tick tock _over and over till he thought he might start moving in time with it, the drug making him feel like he should follow the movement of the sound but he didn't, his body like a statue as he stood there. He fought the urge to move much less let his legs give way.

"One minute passed already and 59 more to go. I hope you're up for this, Caffrey." Keller's voice was smug.

**()()()**

Jones had gone back to June's home and took a few of the forensics team out to the alley way just a few yards down the block. Diana showed them the area and they started to take samples and map out what might have happened with the gun casings. Diana joined Jones back at June's again and found that Mozzie had helped the older woman fix some coffee. Jones was smiling now to Diana's surprise.

"What are you so happy about?" She looked skeptically at him when he shook his head.

"You haven't seen Peter smiling after visiting Neal's place before? This is why." He handed her a cup and took one when offered. Diana sniffed the stuff with an appreciative smile as she realized what it was. She was a diplomat's daughter after all. Not like she'd never had Italian roast before. Jones was smiling after a sip and she did too once she'd tasted the rich aromatic brew. For a moment she relaxed. There was little they could do till someone found a clue as to where Peter and Neal had been taken. Everything that could be done was being done now.

"You're right. Peter does seem happier when he picks up Neal. This stuff isn't half bad." She was grinning, moving over to the sofa in the foyer to sit down. She had barely sat when her foot kicked at something just out of view. Diana reached down to grab the object and look it over more carefully. Jones noticed her actions when he came to join her.

"Is that what I think it is? Where did you find it? Is it Caffrey's?" Jones was staring at the disposable cell phone curiously as Diana wrapped a her sleeve around it to avoid leaving prints as she check the last dialed number.

"_The number you have dialed is out of service..._" Diana hung up the cell and called a forensics member over and handed it to them for bagging.

"I wonder if we can trace the last number before it was turned off. Maybe there's some kind of tracking data on the call. We need to get prints to see who was holding it last. I have a bad feeling about this but at least this is a clue."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's note****:** _Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I realized while I was writing the story that I was ending it WAY too fast. I kept thinking that's so not like me so I tried to figure out what could happen and __**voila' **__here we go. More excitement! Plus I got some writer's block so that didn't help. Now I think I'm back and so long as the muse is with me, it shall be written. Thanks for all the comments, alerts and faves. Keep it coming. :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Diana and Jones spent the afternoon and early evening Sunday tracking down the phone data from the cell she'd found. It hadn't taken as long as they thought to track the device, the last call having been made to another disposable phone at a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Maybe it was nothing but they had to follow every lead. Forensics had already left, fingerprints from the phone being traced to Peter Burke. This shocked both agents who were wondering why Peter had a burner phone, rented a car under an FBI alias and was tracking Neal without anyone knowing. Something was going on here and it was starting to look bad for their boss.

They had checked the rental but found nothing but minor residual hairs and fibers indicating both Peter and Neal had been in the vehicle but nothing else that could be incriminating to either man or helpful in the case. Their only lead for now was the warehouse. Hughes approved a search of the facilities, the place long abandoned when they looked up an owner. Even the city didn't know it was abandoned apparently, giving full permission for the area to be searched. Diana and Jones made their way there with some other agents and gear just in case.

**(What about Elizabeth?)**

Elizabeth heard the yelp as Satchmo cried out in pain. She started to rouse, feeling more than seeing her husband moving in the darkness. She made to sit up when she heard him give a muffled sound and fall to the floor. El felt hands grabbed her and wrap themselves around her arms and mouth tightly. She could just make out masked forms in the dimly lit room, the light from the windows all the light she had to see by. The person holding her was dragging her away as she whimpered quietly, fear overtaking her when she saw the men hovering over her husband on the floor. She struggled but someone stuck her in her neck with something sharp as warmth and sudden unconsciousness overcame her.

She wasn't sure how much later she woke up, her body tired and sore. Her head was throbbing with what felt something akin to a hangover. She couldn't open her eyes yet, her body still sluggish as she heard voices speaking around her in echoing tones.

"That's right... Don't worry, We'll get rid of all three of them. I'm only letting them think they have a chance. What kind of fool would I be to let a Fed go much less Caffrey. Not a problem..."

She heard the voice stop, a beep as they hung up a cell phone obvious. Something filled her mouth and her lips were tightly closed with what felt like tape. El wanted to wake up and figure out what nightmare she was in but realized whoever was speaking was the same person who had taken her from their home. She wondered if Peter was here with her. Why had they talked about Neal? The voice wasn't a familiar one except as one she had heard when kidnapped. She heard the dialing of a cell and then the man spoke again.

"I never thought I'd see the day. The Fed is following his little pet con around the city but he hasn't done anything yet. Maybe he doesn't love his wife as much as we thought. Any other man would have killed the person who meant their wife was free but Burke... he has morals apparently even when it comes to his wife. I wonder what she would think of his protecting Caffrey when her own life is at risk." The man speaking was smug, a hint of Brooklyn accent evident. He was a New Yorker and possibly a criminal she thought but she couldn't be sure of anything other than what she could pick up. Someone moved around her, footsteps and shuffling sounds evident till they went still again.

"Caffrey was worthless when it came to saving Kate. He could never do what had to be done and so far it seems his keeper is of the same ilk. No wonder they get along so well. It's a miracle they ever caught me but here I am, out and free and soon to have my revenge. You're sure the plane is ready for me once I get this done?" The man continued to speak, the hint of a person on the other end obvious but too quiet to hear more than a whisper in the quiet room. Her captor was pacing now, his footsteps moving close and far at times as she kept herself still and looking unconscious.

"Good... Good. I just want assurances I will get out this time, Sergi. It wasn't my fault with the money last time. I thank you for your understanding and helping me catch these men who kept me from paying you back. Yes... I will. Thanks. Da Svidaniya." The man hung up the cell again, his pacing continuing as she continued to listen to him.

"I can't wait till Monday as I promised... but I have to at least keep up appearances." He sounded frustrated if not excited by something. El heard him make another call.

"Follow the Fed and tell me what he does. If he meets with Caffrey, go in and grab them both. I'm not waiting till Monday." The man's tone was urgent as he hung up the phone, footsteps disappearing into the distance as a door shut with a clang. Elizabeth finally made an effort to open up her eyes and blink, closing them when the dim light hurt them. She tried again, lifting her head to see a single bare bulb lighting the room dimly. She was sitting along one wall at the edge of the light, the room gray and dreary. El wanted to move but found herself tied down to a wooden chair securely. She sighed to herself quietly, looking around the room hoping for a means to escape but seeing none.

_He's trying to hurt Peter by having him hurt Neal?_

_Peter hasn't hurt Neal even though they told him I'd be free..._

_Peter... don't do it! I love you no matter what!_

She was thinking to herself since she couldn't talk, trying to piece everything together. This man she heard must be someone they both know. Perhaps a case that Peter and Neal worked on together if he was talking about them both but his anger seemed more directed at Neal than Peter. El tried to think about any cases the two men had worked on together that involved people from Neal's past. There had been two she could think of off the top of her head: _The Franklin Wine Bottle_ and the kidnapped daughter of the man Neal had forged bonds of. Those were people involved with Neal's past who might seek revenge although it wasn't from the man who's daughter was kidnapped but the man who had kidnapped the girl.

Footsteps approached again so she slumped in the seat again and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think what would happen if they knew she was awake. The steps came closer and someone grasped her chin and raised her head. She did her best not to flinch, controlling her fear. They let go almost immediately, her head slumping back as she acted the part of the unconscious prisoner.

"She's still out of it. It's Saturday night already... grab them tomorrow at the first opportunity. I need to end this so I can get on that plane. Sergi isn't going to wait forever. He's still mad I couldn't get him the money from the _Franklin Bottle_. Damn that Caffrey! He might not be willing to get his hands dirty but he's got smarts. I'll give him that much."

**(Sunday Evening...)**

Neal could feel sweat forming on his brow despite his body and mind still feeling calm from the drug in his system. It felt as if he had been standing for days as he fought the urge to collapse, the stool wobbling slightly beneath his feet. He could just see Peter out of the corner of his eye, the agent still curled up on the floor unconscious, unsuspecting. Neal's eyes went up to the ceiling where the rope around his neck connected to a pulley, the other end of the rope around Peter's throat. If Neal fell, his weight would cause the pulley to yank his friend and partner up to the ceiling, hanging him. Neal winced at the thought, his resolve failing a moment but he kept himself from wavering. If he had to stay up here like a statue for a year, he was going to do it if not for Peter then for El. Consciously it didn't occur to him that Keller may not keep his word but in the back of his hazy mind that thought was evident as he remained upright, the metronome ticking by the seconds.

"You're doing well, buddy boy. Only 55 minutes to go." Keller was laughing now, Neal feeling like he could turn and jump off the stool to kill the man but he refrained from doing so knowing it would kill Peter. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself conscious and alert. Neal didn't want to pass out, the minutes ticking away so slowly he wasn't sure he could do it but he had been patient about far worse things and this was life or death. This might not be waiting for the opportunity to walk in and steal something valuable when the crowed was confused but it was still something important. He had to remind himself of that every moment he stood there that without Peter he would be in jail rotting away for another four years. Peter was his friend and in some instances his savior almost. He would never admit that but he knew it was true.

Sweat dripped down his temples, nose and cheeks like so many distractions. His nose itched, his hand slowly rising to scratch at it. He couldn't move much or the stool would fall over. Not to mention his body was still rather sluggish, his movements not very coordinated as it was when he did move his arm. He heard Keller sigh.

"This is getting boring... maybe we should make it more interesting. What do you think, Caffrey? Are you game?" Keller wasn't really asking, the question more rhetorical but Neal wasn't able to speak, his throat dry and sore from trying to concentrate. He wondered if more time had passed and Keller was just messing with him. Maybe he had been standing here for an hour but Keller was telling him only 5 minutes had passed. He wouldn't put it past him but how would he know without seeing a clock? Neal felt fear replaced by anger, frustration and then helplessness. He was stuck playing the man's sick game till Keller was tired and let them go if he even intended on letting them go. Neal had no way to get down without hurting his friend and how would he explain that to El? He prayed she was still alright.

"I've always been a fan of target practice and you're the perfect target, Caffrey. Shall we see how well you dodge bullets?" Keller's tone was dark, the sound of a gun cocking filling the space. Neal gulped as he heard the first report but didn't feel anything. He gave a sigh, trying not to react to the sound but guns had always bothered him. Neal was far from a novice with one, his expertise amazing in some circles but he had never been a fan of the violence guns could cause. The chaos they created and pain they left behind in their wake; He had seen too many horrible things in his life that guns were one thing he refused to take on whenever possible. He had a crafty mind and could often come up with other means to get what he wanted without fear or injury. Chaos was good at times but it had to be controlled and managed so that nobody was hurt and everything was back to where it was before minus whatever he had stolen in the midst of it.

Another report and he felt a sting on his right arm, wincing slightly but only just so much. The drug apparently acted like a kind of anesthesia too because he felt little pain beyond a slight burn and throbbing. His body wobbled a bit on the stool but he kept his balance, a laugh from Keller.

"The _pillar_ of good behavior. That's you Caffrey. He's not awake to see your show of strength. It's a shame you were never able to help Kate the way you're trying to help your keeper here. He's seeing what you saw. Knowing how you felt. Helpless to do anything. Weak as you were to do what needs to be done to save the one he loves." Keller was smiling when Neal turned his blue eyes to the con and glared angrily at the man. Neal felt his hands curl tightly at his sides, the taste of something salty and bitter in his mouth as he bit hard into his cheek.

"_Take it back..._" His voice was quiet, small but far from unnoticeable. Keller blinked at him curiously, that smile still evident.

"Did I hear someone say something... you have to speak up. Maybe you could move a little '_closer_' so I can hear you better?" Keller was smirking now, his hand cupped to his ear in a taunting manner. Neal felt himself shift his weight ever so slightly, the ticking of the metronome the only sound.

"I said, Take it back!" Neal's voice was heard that time, his eyes still flashing like two cool icy pools at the other man, his face tight with anger. Keller was smiling, a chuckle coming from his throat that grew with glee as he watched Neal fume quietly with impotent anger.

"Oh... you are too funny, Caffrey. What is it you want me to take back? The nights I spent with Kate when you weren't there to protect her? Or perhaps you want me to take back the time you spent in jail." Keller was closer now, the gun still cocked in his hand.

"We would have made an excellent team had you the guts to see things through. I had to teach you a lesson so... let's just say I may have let it slip out that you had forged a bond here or there. Word gets around when you pass it to the right people." Keller was looking up at him now, grinning as he pulled up a chair and stood nearly eye to eye with him.

"You're a smart con, Caffrey. I give you that but you haven't the guts to do what needs to be done although I have to say, you've been up here for three hours thinking five minutes has passed. I have to give you credit for being able to manage that with the conditions. Still... I can't let you or your friends go. You understand right?" Keller wasn't smiling now, the gun pressed up against Neal's thigh as the trigger went off.

Neal had never felt such pain before as the bullet ripped through flesh and muscle. He couldn't stand up anymore, grasping for Keller who just jumped aside and smiled darkly at him. His body was collapsing under the pain, the stool toppling over as Neal fell out into open space and stopped short of hitting the ground. He heard the sound of something moving, the pulley he realized when his eyes moved languidly upwards. They soon moved down to see Peter's body being yanked up by the neck as the noose pulled tight.

"Pe..." He tried to call out but he had fallen short of the floor to a kneeling position the rope taut around his own neck as he struggled to breath. He saw Peter weakly jostling against the rope that suspended him just a few feet above the ground. Neal gasped for air, his leg burning with pain but he had to do something before his friend was killed and he passed out from the pain and lack of air.

"Tick tock, Caffrey. Guess you didn't have it in your after all." Keller's tone was smug as he started to walk away, heading across the large room. Neal's vision was graying out but he knew he had to save Peter. He started to stand up slowly, the pain in his right leg throbbing beyond any imaginable pain. He stood regardless as he pulled hard on the rope above him and felt himself suddenly suspended, his feet leaving the ground. He heard the pulley turn again and heard a thud as Peter collapsed to the floor, the barely conscious agent breathing hard. Neal felt the rope grow tighter around his own neck, his eyes looking at his friend hopefully. It was only a moment but he saw Peter open his eyes slowly, surely and then two brown pools looked up at him before everything went black.

**()()()**

Peter shot the hidden figure as he pretended to hold the gun to Neal's temple. The goon hadn't expected it, Peter rising quickly to his feet as he punched the man. They struggled for a moment the guy staying up as they fought for control and to grab a gun as his own fell to the floor of June's.

He was only just aware of Neal in the background behind him as he continued to hold off the goon, their struggles getting more violent as he felt a punch to his stomach. He gave out a loud intake of air but just stood up and hit the guy square on the chin as hard as he could. He hard a pop as the man's neck swung back and then a horrible burning pain as something hit him in the shoulder, flinging him against the goon and then to the ground. Peter lay there on his stomach, cheek feeling the ply of the oriental rug he had fallen upon. He kept thinking June was going to be upset he was bleeding all over her valuable rug when he saw a blurry form laying a few feet away.

"Ne...al?" He barely got that out before he was clocked on the back of the head and passed out.

Peter woke up later feeling far worse than he had when he first got shot. He couldn't open his eyes but he was conscious of things around him. He heard someone trying to talk to him in muffled tones and gave an answering groan back. He faded in and out of consciousness only coming to when he felt something tighten around his neck. Peter was flung up into the air, his feet dangling off the ground as he tried to reach up but was unable to move. His arms were free but he had lost too much blood to have the strength to respond to whatever was strangling him. He gave a faint gasp as he felt his windpipe slowly pinched tighter and tighter. Then he heard another gasp from someone else and the sound of something whirling as he fell to the ground. He lay there weakly, hands trying to pull the taut rope from around his neck but too weak to do so. His eyes opened and he caught a blurry figure dangling a few feet away. His vision cleared and his eyes saw two blue one staring back before the figure slumped and stopped moving.

He was staring at them, his brown eyes widening as realization set in. He made a more desperate attempt to remove the rope from his neck, getting enough of a grip to pull it off as he dragged himself towards the now unmoving yet dangling form above him.

"N... N..." He couldn't talk, his throat bruised and hurting. He made an effort to rise but couldn't, his hand barely grasping the figure's foot. Apparently that had been enough as he heard the pulley whirl again and then a thud as the figure collapsed to the floor unmoving beside him.

"Ne... Ne... a..." Peter tried to talk but his throat hurt. His hand gently nudged the pale form of Neal Caffrey, blue eyes staring up sightlessly.

"Ne... Nea..." Peter felt himself losing consciousness but fought to stay awake. He had to wake his friend up.

"Ne..." He had barely said a syllable when he heard footsteps hurrying towards him and a cry he thought he'd never find more comforting.

"**FBI!**" Someone yelled, the voice sounding somewhat familiar. Peter moved his eyes to see who it was that was coming. He heard lots of footsteps, his head throbbing as he tried to remain conscious. His hand was still nudging Neal as he lay beside him unable to move much at all.

"**AGENTS DOWN!** Need a Paramedic!" It was Jones' voice he was hearing. Peter felt his lips curve into a smile as he started to close his eyes, his body way too heavy, eye lids like lead weights.

"Peter... Hey... Peter wake up... Peter..."

Peter heard the other agent's voice but was unable to respond, his hand still gripping at Neal's arm trying to wake him. He thought he heard the young man talking to him.

"_You're the only one..."_

"_I'm the only one what?"_

"_You're the only one I trust..."_

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Elizabeth heard noises as someone came into the room she was kept in. She saw the man for the first time as he walked over quickly and jerked her head up to look at him, his hand holding her chin firmly. She glared at him, his expression cold and unfeeling the way she had imagined. There was nothing here that reminded her of Neal, even though Peter had described him as the "anti-Caffrey." He was truly the opposite.

"A strong woman. I can see why the Fed married you if you're glaring at me when I have a gun in hand." Keller's voice was smug as he cocked the gun and held it before her now widening blue eyes. El was trembling despite her anger at the situation.

"I guess you'd like to know what happened to your husband and his pet convict..." Keller was smiling darkly, the gun pointed at her forehead dangerously.

"Don't take it personally... Mrs. Burke. You'll be seeing your husband again." Keller's finger was on the trigger when her eyes widened further at a figure behind him. There was a loud sliding metal sound and Keller froze.

"Don't take it personally but you're going to prison. Put the gun down..." Keller turned his head to see Diana smiling at him dangerously, an assault rifle in her hands and 10 agents with guns behind her. Keller gulped with a grim smile on his face as he uncocked his pistol and turned back to El who was smiling despite the gag over her lips. Keller held up his hands as he dropped the gun and other agents came to cuff him and pull him away. Diana smiled as she crouched over Elizabeth Burke and untied her boss' wife, pulling the tape gently from her mouth. El looked relieved as she spit out the rags and rose slowly with Diana's help.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Diana seemed surprised, El looking up at the agent tiredly. She was happy to be untied, smiling at her husband's colleague.

"Thank you Diana. Did you find Peter and Neal yet?" She felt her legs strained from sitting for an extended period, her arms numb from having been bound for so long. Diana helped her walk out of the room and down the hallway.

"Jones says they found both Peter and Neal. But how did you end up here? We were all under the impression you were out of town on business." Diana's expression was curious but she held back asking more. El was outwardly calm but inside she was worried, wanting to break down and cry but she needed to know Peter was safe. She didn't want to think he was anything but safe. Diana seemed to know what she was thinking, a comforting arm around her as they walked down the hallway and finally outside into the cool evening air. The agent maneuvered her towards a waiting ambulance, a paramedic wrapping a blanket around El as they looked over her bruises and possible injuries. She happened to peer inside the ambulance seeing a figure laying there.

"Peter?" El noticed the figure of her husband laying prone inside the ambulance, climbing up with some assistance as she grasped her husband's hand. He didn't move, Peter's face pale and shiny with sweat. She felt his forehead as she gently caressed his hair and worried over him, forgetting about her own ordeal a moment. His skin was cool, forehead slightly warmer with fever.

"_Peter... I'm ok. Please wake up._ How is he?" She had turned to the paramedic who looked at her with a grim smile.

"He's lost a lot of blood but he should be ok. We already have him on a drip. You can ride with him to the hospital." The paramedic offered her a bottle of water which she took gladly, her mouth dry from being captive for over 36 hours. She leaned across her husband, head on his chest listening to his heart beating, feeling the soft rise and fall as he breathed in and out quietly. He was really here and he was alive.

"Peter..." She was hugging him when she heard a commotion outside and saw another gurney being pushed towards another ambulance. The person on the stretcher looked thin and wan, a respirator on their face. Her eyes strained a moment to see who it was when she gasped.

"_Neal?_" She had only a quick look before the ambulance doors shut and she felt the vehicle start to move. She stood up just enough to watch as they carried Neal to the other ambulance and pulled him inside. Her heart was breaking as she worried about her husband's partner and friend. She felt someone squeeze her hand and looked to see Peter moving ever so slightly, his hand grasping hers gently.

"Peter honey... can you hear me?" She was waiting for him to respond but his eyes just moved ever so slightly before his grip relaxed around hers.

**()()()**

_Neal was dreaming._

"_Peter, I'm so glad you're home. How was work?_" Elizabeth was talking as Peter walked into their home. Neal blinked as he watched the situation, his friends kissing and hugging a moment before walking into the kitchen.

"_Work was quiet. Same old white collar crimes. Lots of mortgage fraud so nothing exciting. How was your catering gig today?_" Peter sounded calmer than usual, his manner relaxed as Neal continued to watch from afar it seemed. El was smiling.

"_It was wonderful. I catered for that woman we met at Reese's party a while back. Her name is June. She had a charity ball for her committee. It was a great job. She says she wants to hire me for the rest of her committee functions. Very sweet older woman._" El sounded happy but Neal was confused as she described June as something other than his landlady. El should know that...

"_Really? Where does she live?_" Peter was reaching for a cookie from a nearby canister marked_**sweets**_. El slapped his hand playfully.

"_You're like a little kid. Riverside drive... the ritzy side. She's a widower with a very lovely granddaughter who's going to art school and another one who likes sports. They were there at the party visiting. She offered me a coffee she buys from Rome. A very nice Italian roast..._" El walked over to the coffee maker and poured out a cup, Peter sniffing it curiously before he drank it.

"_That is some nice coffee. I may have to learn to make coffee just for this._" He hugged her and smiled, Peter's manner calmer than Neal remembered. There was a knock on the door as he watched El go back to the front of the house and peer out the peep hole smiling.

"_Your partner's here, honey!_" El looked happy, Neal wondering who was at the door when he saw a different person, not himself standing there. It was an older man closer to Peter's age smiling at them.

"_Hey Robert._" Peter shook hands with the guy and they seemed pretty buddy buddy. El shook the man's hand before excusing herself back to the kitchen a moment. They were chatting when he caught a bit of conversation as they sat and talked on the sofa. El brought them both some coffee.

"_It's a shame about that Caffrey arrest. I'm sorry you had to go through that._" Robert, whoever he was sounded rather unhappy about something to do with Neal. All he could do was watch and listen, the dream progressing without his participation. Peter looked upset, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"_Yeah... He wasn't a bad kid really but he should have had a better chance at getting out. No family but his girlfriend and it was hard to watch her when she heard the news. He only had 6 more months too._" Peter honestly looked upset but there was something else... Neal tried to figure out what it was as the dream continued.

"_You chased him for three years didn't you? Nobody else was able to figure him out like you. You got close?_" Robert was patting Peter on the shoulder who just shrugged sadly.

"_I guess I admired his tenacity but you can't really say that about someone you're chasing can you? Not like I knew him but he didn't seem like the kind of person who should have... well maybe now I'm just being silly. He was a con but he didn't deserved what he got. Who did it?_" Peter's voice sounded concerned but in a more limited manner rather than the familiar fatherly or brotherly tone he had gotten used to. Robert shrugged.

"_Tony Gamboli. Says they had something going on with the kid and he was asked to take care of it. He's going to get life for this. They have him in isolation now but that's a whole other story. I came to tell you some good news. Evie and I are about to be parents!_" Robert's face looked excited as did Peter's. They were talking excitedly now, the subject of Neal Caffrey's death fading into the background as El came in and she got excited about the news.

Neal watched the dream sadly, realizing had he never been put into Peter's custody perhaps Peter would have had a partner like Robert. Someone normal who could be more than just a tool or asset used when needed. More than just a hassle to take care of and watch. The dream was fading into darkness and Neal felt himself dissolving along with it. Maybe it was better he never met Peter...

_Ne..al..._

Someone was talking to him but he was fading into the darkness, a sound like the metronome Keller had fading with him, the beating sound ticking slower and slower before it stopped. He thought he heard a faint gasp of some one's last breath and then silence.

**()()()**

Peter woke up slowly, body aching as he looked around the drab white room of the hospital. He saw a few small bouquets of flowers scattered neatly around the space with cards and a balloon or two. He noted the IVs sticking out of his arm and the soft beeping of the machines around him as he tried to remember where he was and why.

_Neal..._

He sat up but fell back almost immediately, his body too weak to stay sitting when he tried. He glanced down at his shoulder and saw it had been properly bandaged but still ached and burned painfully. Peter looked around the room again for some sign of his partner when he heard the door opening off to his left, eyes turning to see who was entering.

"Yes, I understand. I'll let you know how he is. Not a problem. Thanks June." Elizabeth's voice was soft and quiet as she spoke on the cell and turned pausing as she saw Peter staring back at her. She nearly dropped the phone, just having enough sense to turn it off and push it into her pocket as she walked quickly to his side and hugged him.

"Hey honey, you're awake." She pulled the chair up and sat, holding his hand in hers as he smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I... How long have I been here?" He was looking at her, his brown eyes full of worry and concern as his memory slowly came back. She had been kidnapped as had he and Neal. Elizabeth looked like nothing had happened, only a few light bruises on her face but she appeared calm, collected he thought. Her blue eyes looked up into his and he could see the hidden fear there, his heart breaking as he held her hand in his.

"Three days. They said you lost a lot of blood so they had to give you some plasma and hydrate you again. I was so worried when I saw you at the scene." She stood and curled up against him as much as she could without getting onto the bed with him. Peter held her tight, both of them like that till they heard a cough and saw a doctor had walked in.

"Mr and Mrs Burke?" She was smiling softly, blue scrubs under a white lab coat as she walked closer. They both nodded to her and she smiled a bit more.

"My name is Dr. Soto. I just came to let you know you should be able to leave here in another couple of days, Mr. Burke. You're doing much better than when we brought you in. How are you feeling today?" The doctor took his wrist in her hand and started to take his pulse. Peter shrugged, wincing slightly since his shoulder hurt.

"Sore but better I guess. I was wondering about my partner. I'm guessing he was brought in here too." Peter was patient as the doctor continued her checkup, her hand going up to the stethoscope around her neck and using it to check his breathing. She smiled but looked a bit confused.

"Partner? Who else was brought in? I know your wife came in with you but I don't remember anyone else." The doctor continued to look confused.

"Neal Caffrey. He was with me at the scene. Young guy, skinny, dark hair... blue eyes." Peter felt sick suddenly as he hoped what might have happened didn't. The young man had looked so pale and still at the scene. He couldn't... Elizabeth squeezed his hand in hers and whispered something.

"_She doesn't know about Neal... He's down the hall, Peter. He's... still unconscious._" She kept her voice calm and collected but he knew she was just as worried. He gave a nod, relief washing over him.

"Ok... so I can go home in a couple of days then? Any chance I can visit Neal?" Peter was trying to sit up, El helping him with the pillows and gently raising the angle of the bed. The doctor nodded at them.

"I'll arrange for someone to bring a wheelchair in for you to visit your friend. I do recall hearing another patient came in but he's with Dr. Langley. I'll ask how he's doing if you like." She smiled at them both as her exam came to a close and she left the room. El sat down beside him again as he stared silently at the ceiling. He kept seeing Neal laying on the floor beside him, blue eyes staring glassily upwards. He only looked down when he felt El kiss him on the cheek.

"Honey, he's going to be ok. They have him on a respirator because of... well, he was having problems breathing. They say he should be good once he wakes up. They just had to be sure his throat healed first." She was touching his own neck gently, her eyes looking at something he couldn't see.

"I guess there's bruising. My memory's a bit fuzzy about stuff. They didn't hurt you did they? Keller? I... I wasn't sure what I would do if he had." Peter was holding her close to him and kissing her on the lips. El smiled back.

"I was drugged half the time so I don't remember much. When I finally woke up I just acted out of it so they would leave me alone. He was the one who knew Neal... the one you said was the opposite of him. I remember you said he tricked Neal into making a wine bottle. Why did he come after us?" She didn't sound scared so much as curious. That was El. She got angry first and scared later. He shook his head unsure of what he should tell her but he knew she would find out eventually.

"Keller wanted revenge on Neal sending him to jail. Guess that included me and you. He..." He paused unsure how to tell her what he had thought about doing although he never would have. He could never take another life if he could help it but the thought had crossed his mind when he felt her life was in danger. His wife and love of his life. How could he have lived without her?

"It's ok, Peter. I... I think I know what happened. I heard part of what he said to someone on a cell. I'm glad you didn't let him push you." She hugged him tighter and they just stayed like that till a nurse showed up with a wheelchair, gingerly removing the IVs and monitors from Peter's body as they helped him into the chair.

"Your friend is just down the hall. Drs Langley and Soto said it was ok to let you have a brief visit. He's not awake yet but he's been responding off and on to people talking to him." She smiled at them as she rolled Peter down the hall, Elizabeth at his side holding his hand. They arrived at a nearby corridor, the nurse opening up a room on the corner and pushing the wheelchair inside.

Peter felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw Neal's unconscious form laying deathly still on the bed. He had several IVs, monitors and tubes connected to him, a respirator covering his mouth. Tubes were in his nose and mouth, the young man's face pale, eyes shut but fluttering lightly. Peter made to stand but the nurse gently pushed him back down.

"No you're still under doctor's orders to sit still. I'll be right back." She looked at El who nodded before the nurse left them alone. As soon as she'd left, Peter rose up slowly and started to walk towards his partner's bedside. El was near him holding him up.

"Honey, you should be sitting still. You heard what the nurse said." She was saying it but he could tell she wasn't going to tattle for once. They had gone through too much and Neal was like family. He nodded at her as she helped him to stand, his hand reaching to grasp Neal's.

"Neal... it's Peter. El's here too." They both just stood there and looked down at him, his face almost angelic he thought. The man had a way of tugging at people's sympathies. He sighed, taking a seat next to the bed on the chair, his hand still holding Neal's. He had been certain the young man was dead when he saw him at the warehouse. Neal's blue eyes had stared upwards blindly but here he was, fighting for his life in the hospital. Peter's expression turned dark, thoughts of strangling Keller coming to mind. He hoped they'd put him away in isolation, never to see the light of day. He was fuming inwardly when he felt it.

"Neal? Hey... he squeezed my hand!" Peter turned to see El smiling at him as he felt another squeeze and they watched Neal's eyes start to flutter more, lips quivering ever so slightly around the air tube. Suddenly two blue eyes were staring dully upwards, moving around the room before they settled on Peter and El.

"Don't try to talk. Hey buddy... Welcome back." Peter kept talking to him, El pushing the nurse call button quickly before taking Neal's other hand and smiling down at him. They heard a kind of gurgling sound and Neal's eyes blinked a few times. Peter nodded.

"Don't speak. Blink twice for yes and once for no, ok?" Peter watched the young man blink twice then stop. Peter nodded, turning as the nurse came in and saw Peter out of the chair. She scowled a bit but stopped when she saw that Neal's eyes were open.

"He's awake? Let me call Dr. Langley." She quickly forgot about Peter being up and about as she used a nearby phone. When she was done she walked over and took Neal's wrist in her own and took his pulse, listened to his chest with her stethoscope and checked a few other things before smiling.

"I think now that he's awake we might be able to get rid of these tubes. Dr. Langley should be here shortly." The nurse gave Peter a glance of disapproval for standing up but her expression softened considering the circumstances and she left without saying anything. Peter continued to hold Neal's hand, the young man squeezing off and on till he realized it was a coded message and he started to try and translate. He chuckled despite himself, El looking at him curiously.

"Sorry, Neal was telling me he's glad you're ok." Peter felt more squeezes and was quietly mouthing out the letters as he translated and sighed, his eyes getting watery. El noted Neal's movements with his hand and her husband's reaction.

"What's wrong?" El looked worried but Neal shook his head ever so slightly as Peter shook his own head.

"Nothing... he was just expressing how happy he was to see us both doing well." Peter was holding back the truth but he could always tell her later. It was too emotional for him to deal with at the moment. Neal glanced at him and they had a silent understanding. El nodded without asking anything else about it.

"Neal, they said they may be taking those tubes out of you soon. Are you thirsty or anything?" She was gently caressing his hair as he very subtly nodded his head, shifting his weight some. He looked like he was still pretty tired, the gurgling sound coming on and off but when the nurse finally returned, she said it was a normal sound. Dr. Langley showed up a few minutes after, the wizened looking older man smiling gently.

"I guess he finally decided to wake up. He's been with us but he hadn't opened his eyes. Such pretty blue eyes too. Reminds me of my grand son's." The doctor sounded like everyone's favorite grandparent, his expression friendly and kind. He made a motion to the nurse who removed the respirator and started to gently peel off the tape that held the tubing in Neal's nose and mouth.

"I was waiting for him to be conscious before we did this. He's able to breath on his own but we had to be sure he would have no complications considering what happened. His windpipe was fairly swollen and bruised so we had to be safe till he could tell us what was wrong." The doctor had finished pulling on some gloves as the nurse finished with the tape. He was still smiling gently, Peter moving aside but Neal grasped his hand tighter.

"Neal, I have to move aside for the doctor." Peter stood with El's help and moved to the opposite side of the bed but but heard a little tapping on the bars of the bed. It was Neal trying to speak. Peter started to say what was going on when the doctor nodded.

"It's ok. I'm an old HAM. Your name is Neal?" Dr. Langley was addressing Neal directly, the younger man nodding ever so slightly, mouth moving a bit around the tubing. The doctor padded him on the shoulder and smiled.

"You can call me Aaron. Just tap out SOS if you feel discomfort ok? We'll go slow. Ready nurse?"

Peter and El watched as the doctor and nurse very slowly pulled the tubing from Neal's mouth and then nose. Neal only tapped out SOS once, the gurgling sound getting louder at some point before it turned into a wheezy rasping sound and the tubing was free and Neal looked less like something out of a sci-fi movie and more human again. Everyone let out a relieved sigh, Neal coughing weakly before it grew stronger and the doctor took his stethoscope and listened to his lungs.

"Everything sounds fine. Did you want something to drink? I'm sure that throat of yours is a bit dry. Nurse bring him some ice chips and water." The doctor stayed as the nurse left, his attention to El and Peter suddenly as he moved over and talked quietly to them.

"_I guess you're his family? He's very lucky. We lost him twice before getting him here but he fought hard. He should be out of here in a few days, three tops. We just had to be sure his throat healed and his leg. The bullet went clean through so he shouldn't have any major damage. It didn't hurt his muscle badly and no ligaments or tendons were hit. He's going to be on crutches for a bit but it will heal." _He held a hand out to them and smiled.

"Thank you, doctor." Peter shook the man's hand, El doing the same as she clung to her husband. The doctor seemed to notice their slight unease despite all the good news.

"_I heard this was a delicate incident. I'm glad you all came through it healthy. Let me know if you have any other questions._" The doctor smiled again at them again before leaving the room, the nurse returning a few minutes after with the ice chips and water. El excused herself for some coffee although she looked a bit nervous at leaving Peter's side. He kissed her and hugged her reassuring her he'd still be here. He didn't want her to leave his sight after what happened but he had to be strong and they were safe now with Keller behind bars. He watched her leave the room trying his best not to panic. He sat back beside Neal's bed as the nurse helped the younger man sit up and fluffed his pillows. She gave him the cup with ice and he was slowly eating bits of it as his blue eyes watched his partner. The nurse left them alone after a moment, Peter turning when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Neal?" The young man blinked his eyes twice then started tapping on his shoulder gently in Morse code again.

"I'm ok. I guess I'm a bit paranoid to let her out of my sight after what happened. I don't want to lose her again." Peter's face turned to look at the door expectantly. Neal squeezed on his shoulder again ever so gently but enough to get attention. The young man coughed a bit, his breath coming out a bit louder as he apparently tried to speak.

"P... P... " He sighed tapping on the bar again beside the bed.

_I-W-A-N-T-E-D-T-O-A-S-K..._

He stopped tapping, his eyes closing a moment as if he were thinking of what to say then he started tapping again.

_D-O-Y-O-U-E-V-E-R-R-E-G-R-E-T..._

Peter stopped him right there and shook his head, his eyes watery but he was smiling.

"Don't even ask it. It wasn't your fault what happened. I... when I saw you hanging there in the warehouse, I thought you were dead. I knew what you had done and I wanted to... If I'd had the strength I don't think Keller would have made it to prison." Peter's voice was dark and menacing, his voice coming out angry but it was more than that. He had felt helpless at not being to help his friend or his wife. He stood and started to pace the room as Neal watched quietly. At some point he heard another loud gasp of breath and turned to see Neal trying to speak again.

"Pe...et..er..." Neal looked a bit out of breath trying to speak but he was still trying when he moved back to stop him but the younger man shook his head. He sighed and then tried once more.

"Peet...er..." He kept trying to say something else but didn't have the breath for it apparently. Neal sighed frustratedly and started to tap again on the guard rail.

I-M-S-O-R-R-Y

He was looking up at him with those bright blue eyes, both glittering with tears and asking for forgiveness. Peter just sighed back and mussed his hair when he moved back to the chair.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I already told you, not your fault." He tried to sound calm, his nerves still making him antsy when El hadn't returned yet. He got up and paced again, Neal watching him and knowing what it was as he tapped again.

"Yeah... I know. She's probably ok. I just... I'm going to go see where she is." Peter felt silly but considering what happened he had more than enough reason to be nervous. He limped over to the door and started opening it when he heard voices outside.

"Yes he just woke up. I'm glad you decided to come by for a visit. The doctor was in with us earlier. They pulled all the tubes out..." Peter sighed with relief, turning as he quietly let the door fall closed again. Neal was looking at him with a curious glance.

"She's outside talking to June. I never thought I'd be one to wonder where my wife was but now I know how those people feel." He walked back over and sat down, Neal putting his hand on Peter's and smiling understandingly.

K-A-T-E

He tapped only those four letters out, his face looking at his friend with more understanding that he knew. Peter nodded.

"I guess you would know. I'm... sorry I couldn't help more. I..." This time Neal reached up and made a gesture for him to stop as he tried to speak again.

"N... No..." Neal was shaking his head at him, his eyes looking at the agent without blame. He smiled back.

"Thanks... I... we can talk about it when you get your voice back." He leaned back in the chair tiredly as Neal nodded and they both waited for June and El to join them.

**()()()**

A week passed. Both Neal and Peter were out of the hospital and on leave till the investigation into what happened with Keller was over. Hughes was talking to the higher ups about Peter's situation and how he had handled it alone. Neal wasn't in trouble but kept away since he was close to the situation and still recuperating with his hurt leg. His voice was slowly coming back. He had opted to go home instead of staying with the Burkes as requested by Peter and El. He felt he would be better off alone in his apartment and he didn't want to impose on them. They had their own demons to battle as did he.

Neal moped around his apartment, crutches used when he wanted to pace but it wasn't the same with the pain in his thigh where Keller had shot him. June was usually home and would bring him his food or if she had to go out she would have the housekeeper do it. He appreciated not having to go downstairs but he missed going out and he had to be on the crutches at least another month before the doctor would approve him walking without them. His muscle had to heal. He sighed boredly, Mozzie coming to keep him company when he could during his recuperation.

"Still on the crutches? How much longer?" Mozz plopped down on the couch and looked at his friend pacing around like a caged tiger. Neal barely paused to look at his friend, the cabin fever driving him nuts. At least he had the terrace to go outside but he wanted more.

"Another two weeks. It seems like I just sleep and eat. I'm going to lose my edge at this point or my sanity." He finally maneuvered over to the sofa and plopped down next to Mozz, lifting his leg up to elevate it on the coffee table. They heard a knock not too long after, a groan of frustration as Neal started to pull himself up but Mozzie held up a hand and walked over to the door instead.

"Friend or Foe?" Mozz yelled, Neal rolling his eyes as he reconsidered standing up. A familiar voice answered.

"Fed! Let me in Mozz." Peter's voice answered from the other side. Mozz turned to look at Neal who nodded and the little guy opened the door a crack and peered out.

"Fed wasn't an option, Suit. Don't you know that?" He was being mildly serious, Peter smirking as he pushed the door open a bit. Mozzie kept standing in the way.

"Uhm, you going to let me in or do I need a search warrant?" Peter saw Mozzie's face smirk, eyes rolling as he finally moved aside and let the agent inside. Peter turned the corner and saw Neal sitting on the couch and smiled with a small wave.

"You look relaxed. How's the leg doing?" He made his way over, motioning for Neal to stay seated as he plopped down beside him. Neal nodded his head in greeting but said nothing. Peter's expression was confused till Neal finally answered.

"Sorry, just thinking about something. It's good. Two more weeks the doctor said and I can get rid of the crutches. No physical therapy necessary." He was going to say more when Mozzie walked over and smirked.

"Except all the pacing he's been doing. I think that qualifies as exercise. He's been making me jumpy every time I visit. June says it sounds like an army filing about with all the noise." He smiled slightly, Neal giving him a little frown and Peter nodding.

"It's ok. I've broken a leg before. Not fun having to stay indoors. I've been dealing with my own isolation. Hughes said I should be back to work soon. They're still working out the details of what happened. They wanted you to give a statement." His voice trailed off a bit, expression darkening. Neal looked at him, blue eyes questioning as the agent stood up nervously.

"Anyhow... Maybe I should go. El's at home alone. I told her I wouldn't be gone long..." Again his voice trailed off in a very uncharacteristic manner. Peter seemed rather tense about something and Neal knew what but with Mozz around it was hard to talk.

"Mozz... could you ask June to give you some sandwiches to bring up?" He was making a motion at him to amscray the little guy about to argue when he figured it out and nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"I'll take my time so you can alktay as uchmay as you antway." Mozz left the room, closing the door behind him. Peter was still standing a few minutes after the little guy left, his expression uncomfortable if anything. Neal finally yanked on the agent's hand, Peter nodding as he sat back down again.

"Sorry, I... Hughes knows what was going on. He understands why I did what I did but he had to report it and the higher ups are all over it now trying to figure out if I'm still reliable. Keller really screwed things up. I don't know what's going to happen. I'm on administrative leave till they're convinced otherwise." He rubbed at his face tiredly, one hand combing through his hair.

"They think maybe... maybe this whole CI thing was a mistake. They're reconsidering your assignment because of Keller and the mess with OPR. El's a nervous wreck and has been working from home lately. I've been following her around because of what happened. Things aren't good... I didn't want to tell you this but we agreed to no secrets and this was important. Hughes thinks he might be able to get you reassigned but with the threats from your past associates, not sure how that's going to work out. The higher ups aren't feeling very generous." Peter's voice cracked slightly, his usually strong demeanor breaking under the stress. Neal was quiet, unsure what to say after he'd heard everything.

Peter stood after a few minutes, the silence more than evident. Neal was still trying to figure out how to react.

"Peter... there has to be something we can do! I don't blame you for anything. You tried to protect me. I'll tell them that. You put up a front to make sure that Keller didn't hurt El. You did everything you could to NOT follow through with his threats. They can't bench you after all you've done!" Neal started to stand up but Peter pushed him back down gently.

"I don't know that your word would be enough... or any body's word at this point. Hughes said they have another week to confer but needed your input. He suspects they just want a reason to end this program but he's sure he can keep you on with us if they would just listen to the facts and look at the end result." Peter started to walk away, Neal pushing himself to his feet and hobbling after him, his hand touching the agent's arm.

"Peter... I won't say anything incriminating but I understand why you're nervous. You think they won't take my word because of my past. They'll think I'm just trying to stay out of prison by saying good things. Well... they're right about that just not in the sense they're thinking." He watched Peter turn and look at him.

"It's not about staying out of prison anymore. I like working with you. I like visiting with El and staying here with June. I'll go back to prison if I have to but..." He paused unable to say what he wanted to, Peter's eyes looking a bit watery. The agent nodded with a smile.

"Neal, you shouldn't have to go back. You belong here. You're part of my team. Hughes knows that but we have to convince the highers up. That's going to be hard." He rubbed at the back of his neck, his face tense with anxiety.

"I'd better head back. El's alone like I said. Still too soon for both of us to be apart for very long. I'd invite you for dinner but I know you're not supposed to walk on the leg." Peter's manner was apologetic, Neal shaking his head back.

"Well you could always come over here. We can eat on the terrace."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Dinner on the terrace became a habit after that night. Peter and El would come over often to visit, their worries about what had happened and could happen pushed into the background while everyone tried to get back to some semblance of normality. There was still the matter of whether or not either of them would be working with the FBI, but for now they were going to enjoy each others company and do what they could to heal.

Another month passed and Peter stopped by to visit, a knock on the door and June's voice announcing him to the young con. Neal stood up, hobbling only a little on his injured leg as he went to open the door.

"Hey Peter, June..." He saw June smile curiously at him as she excused herself and Peter walked into the room closing the door behind him. Neal noted the look on his friend's face like he was thinking hard about something but he wasn't sure how to broach it.

"Neal... I have to talk to you about... Any chance you have a beer handy?" Peter rubbed at his chin nervously, walking around as if something were eating at him, Neal shaking his head.

"I have some _petrus_ but I don't think you'd like..." Neal was surprised when Peter interrupted him with a nod.

"I just need something. You might too." Peter kept walking around as if something was bothering him. Neal was worried now, pulling the bottle of wine out and two glasses. He put the bottle back and brought both over to where Peter stood, making a motion to the couch. Peter nodded, walking over and plopping down as he looked at the glass curiously and held it up.

"A toast..." Peter's voice had changed suddenly, a smile starting to curve his lips as he gave a curiously happy sidelong glance at the younger man. Neal held up his glass in confusion.

"... to reinstated Agents and... CI's." He said it softly but quickly, clinking his glass to Neal's. Neal just blinked as the words suddenly made sense to him and he stood up, his eyes bright.

"We're back?" Neal was looking down at the agent incredulously, Peter nodding and smiling suddenly. They heard a sound at the door and Peter rose to open it. He was grinning now, June walking in with a cake full of candles with El right behind her. Neal was looking at everyone confused as the news sunk in. They were going to be ok? They were working together again? He wasn't going back to jail...

"Neal?" June's voice broke his thoughts as she gently hugged him.

"You ok? You look a little shocked." She looked over at Peter and El setting up plates and silverware around the cake. He nodded dumbly unsure how to react yet. He was going to stay. Peter had his job back. How...

"Yeah... I am." He still looked surprised if not shocked and she smiled, patting him on the arm gently.

"Come on... we have cake waiting for us and I have a nice bottle of wine a friend sent me from their vineyard. I figured this was the right time to use it." She was smiling at him gently, motherly almost and he nodded back finally waking from his stupor and joining her, El and Peter at the table on the terrace. El was smiling the first real smile he'd seen in a long time. They had been through quite a bit over the past two months with Keller and the kidnapping. He was glad she was ok and Peter was doing well. She turned smiling at him in her friendly manner and walked over.

"Neal... you look pale. I told Peter not to play his cards too close. I guess he decided to go for the element of shock. _Are you ok?_" She was whispering now, one arm curled around his. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled back.

"I'm more than ok... Just seeing you and Peter..." He paused and she nodded at his unspoken words, planting a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed which made her grin as did he.

"So who's blowing out the candles? It's not my birthday." Neal said as El led him back to the table and Peter glanced up where he sat. A mock look of annoyance covered his face suddenly.

"I only just got my wife back, you could at least wait a bit longer before trying to steal her from me, Neal." Peter's glance curved up into a smile as El slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Honey, behave! Neal can hold my arm if he wants. Besides, you know you're the only one for me." She detached her arm from Neal's to hug her husband and kiss him on the lips. June and Neal gave each other a look, the older woman placing a knife to cut the cake on the side.

"So, who wants to blow out these candles before we have a wax sculpture?" June's voice sounded like a mother at a kid's birthday party. Everyone stood up and hovered around the cake.

"Together on the count of three..." El's voice sang.

"One... Two... THREE!" Everyone counted together and the candles were blown out by all four, the act followed by laughter and the popping of a wine cork. El started cutting pieces of the cake up, a lovely three layered velvet chocolate cake with creamy filling. Neal took a plate and passed it to June then one to Peter before he took one for himself. They all sat down around the small wrought iron table on the terrace, talking and laughing, the wine making them even more happy. June took that cue to start up her famous Italian roast for later, adding a few sandwiches and some chicken her cook had made to the feast.

It was late when they finally decided to break up the party. El offered to help June clean up as the two mean sat and looked out at the lights of the city, quietly sipping at their coffee. Neal had offered to help clean but El and June insisted he sit and relax. He got the feeling there was another surprise coming. When El and June disappeared downstairs with the remaining leftovers and trash, Peter turned and looked around a moment before speaking.

"I wanted to talk to you a moment... about everything." Peter's voice was calm with only a hint of something that made Neal curious what his friend was going to tell him. He was ready to refute any apologies from Peter when the agent held up a hand silencing him a moment.

"I know it seems we... shouldn't have been reinstated but I thought you should know what happened after you gave your testimony. Hughes wasn't supposed to tell but he felt we needed to know... well you needed to know. He said to pass it along to you." Peter's voice was quiet, his brown eyes a bit watery. It confused Neal but he let his friend continue.

"The higher ups seemed pretty sure that I was a liability and that you were a corrupting influence..." His voice paused there, his eyes glittering with anger a moment before he continued. Neal felt a pang of anger himself but held back to listen to what Peter had to say.

"Diana and Jones offered their own commentary but the Higher ups were inclined to exclude it due to their closeness to the situation. Hughes argued against that but that's all he could do. Then more people started to come forward to offer up testimony of a kind even those who weren't involved with the situation." Peter's voice sounded a little more upbeat now, something like surprise in his tone. Neal continued to listen.

"Remember Derrickson from Violent Crimes?" Peter saw the flush of color on his partners face, Neal nodding ever so subtly.

"How could I forget? He threatened to send me back to prison when I showed him a clue he missed. Remind me to never try to help them again." Neal was only being partially sarcastic, Peter understanding all too well what he'd gone through with the man.

"Well, let's just say he might not like you but apparently he's not a total ass. He heard what was going down and came to give testimony... for us. Said you helped solve an unsolvable case and he couldn't see why an agent such as myself with a record like mine would be slighted for what I did. He apparently got several of his buddies to come and vouch for us both. Talk about stranger things happening." Peter's eyes looked more watery suddenly before he continued. Neal's own face was starting to show surprise but he let the agent continue.

"You wouldn't believe how many people came out of the woodwork to vouch for me and you. I guess they knew about my record and since you'd come into the scene, my record had grown larger. They knew there must be something to it. I think you have more friends than you know it... or fans maybe." He smirked, Neal nodding with a smirk of his own.

"It would be nice to hear it from them at other times other than this but at least they stood up for us. Wow... I... I guess you know how I feel right now. I can see why Hughes wanted you to tell me. It does make the news that much sweeter. Thanks Peter." He reached over and gave him a half hug, Peter doing the same before they let go and smiled.

"Did you tell El about this?" Neal was grinning now, the cheshire cat having nothing on either man at the moment. Peter was about to answer when they were interrupted.

"Tell Mrs. Suit what, praytell?" Mozzie's voice traveled from the doorway, Peter and Neal both turning to see the little guy standing there. He walked half-way and looked between the two men curiously.

"Uhm... should I tell him or you?" Peter was smiling broadly but Neal stood up and limped over to his friend. Mozz looked suspicious as Neal pulled him outside onto the terrace and started to speak with him. It was only seconds lately there was a loud:

"**YOU'RE BACK?**" Mozzie nearly screamed then there was quiet as they spoke silently, the little guy nodding before turning back towards Peter and then both men came back. Neal walked over to the kitchenette, pulling out some wine again and drawing a glass before coming back. He put it near Mozzie who was sitting by Peter now, a strange expression on the little guy's face.

"So... you convinced the other suits to let you back into the fold." Mozzie ended his statement abruptly, taking a quick sip of the wine as Peter looked at him and blinked.

"Mozz... be nice." Neal sat back down, leaning on the armrest of the sofa near Mozz. The little guy was still looking at Peter in a strange manner.

"Yes, they let me back in. My badge is reinstated which means Neal can continue to work with me instead of going back to prison. Any other questions?" Peter was being sarcastic but it seemed to roll off of Mozz who nodded, his manner still rather odd.

"Ok well then I guess that's a good thing. Neal doesn't look good in orange. Congratulations! I heard there was cake?" Mozz was looking around as if interested in a slice, Neal nodding as he stood up with a slight wince and smiled.

"I put a piece for you in the fridge. It's lactose free. June thought you might want some." Neal saw the look on Peter's face as the little guy nodded and walked towards the fridge for the cake, wine glass in hand. He whispered to Neal.

"He didn't seem all that happy about this till I mentioned you staying out of. Figures." Peter's tone was sarcastic, Neal smirking every so slightly.

"Mozz cares in his own manner. I don't think he'd like to see you and El on the street any time soon. A suit in a breadline? That's just odd." Neal grinned as Peter caught the last bit.

"Now you're sounding like him, Neal. Next you'll be asking me how many shots off the _grassy knoll_." Peter was about to say more when he was interrupted.

"I heard that Suit... and for your information... nevermind, you probably already have the stats. Hey this cake is really good, Neal! Did June say where she got it?" Mozzie was more like a little kid than Neal at times, Peter shrugging as he just dealt with the situation.

"So when do we go back to work? I've been antsy for some action. I want to go undercover and help put some scum away." Neal sounded a little more gung ho than usual, Peter blinking at him then holding up a hand as he shook his head.

"Hold on, Deputy Fife. I have some fun stuff for you till your leg is fully healed. I saw you hobbling around, so you can't lie to me. We have plenty of case files to fill your time till Hughes and I think you're back up and ready for field work. You go in on Monday so you have four days to get ready." Peter was smiling evilly almost, Neal sighing like a little kid.

"Case files? I bet their all mortgage fraud ones too. Geesh, Peter... I thought you said I was an asset? You heard all the agents say so." Neal was giving him puppy dog eyes and squirming like a little kid trying to get their way. Peter crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Nope... no... nada... you're doing case files till otherwise noted. And yes you are an _ASS._..et although I guess I could just call you... _partner_." He said the last word quietly, standing up to walk towards the bathroom. Neal blinked and followed till they got to the door.

"Did I hear you say something Peter. I swear I heard you call me your..." Neal was interrupted by Peter making a _lalalala_ sound suddenly which made Neal smirk and chuckle.

"Come on... just let me hear you say it without whispering it or inferring it JUST once. Please?" Neal was begging now like a little kid but Peter just shook his head, acting like he couldn't hear as he slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. Neal stayed outside leaning on the door and whining.

"Just once... that's all I'm asking you, Peter. Just let Mozzie hear and I won't ask again. I promise!" Neal was sounded more annoying now but Peter was quiet, the sound of the toilet flushing then running water. Peter opened up the door practically tripping on Neal on the way out.

"You heard me. Be happy with that. Now... I need to go find my wife so we can go home and you can rest up till Monday. Remember... bright and early. I'll be out front waiting or I'm coming up to drag your butt out of bed." Peter was smiling that smile he reserved for people he knew were guilty of something. Neal dropped his shoulders and nodded resignedly.

"Fine but..." He saw Peter's look and stopped as they both went downstairs to find El and June and say good-night.

**()()()**

Sunday came around and Neal was enjoying his last day of mandated vacation. He wasn't looking forward to doing case files but at least he wasn't going back to prison and El was safe. Peter had his badge back and his job which made everything perfect. He smiled to himself as if he had accomplished something devious, someone sneaking up on him, their hand reaching to touch his should as he jumped.

"Nervous much? Hey Neal... didn't mean to surprise." Mozzie moved around to sit beside him on the couch, Neal sitting up and moving aside. Mozz looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"You seem pretty happy. I guess the idea of not going to prison makes you giddy? Too bad you're stuck with the suit still but it could be worse. Could be a work release in Siberia." Mozz made a motion of wrapping his arms around him as if to imitate cold. Neal rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... I'm happy. I'm just surprised those agents all came forward. I never expected them to actually take my request seriously but for Peter... I had to do something. Even Derrickson said some nice things and he hates me but he likes Peter so he did it out of respect for him. I guess he's not so bad after all." Neal leaned back against the sofa, eyes staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. He had managed to get everyone he thought hated him to go in and stand up to Peter. Neal had used the oldest con in the book and it worked out in the end. Nobody wanted to see Peter hurt and they knew as long as anyone thought badly of Neal that the agent would be benched so they all went along with his scheme and played nice.

"Derrickson, the one who said he would personally call all your enemies in if you were sent back and make sure you got a skiv in the back, Derrickson?" Mozz had paled a bit and Neal nodded with a little smirk.

"I really don't know how you do it, Neal. You have to tell me your secret sometime." Mozz fiddled with his collar a moment as Neal's eyes moved to meet his.

"Clean living..." Neal stood up and stretched, limping ever so slightly over to the kitchenette as he pulled out a bottle of wine and some glasses. Mozz suddenly looked interested as he walked back with them.

"Clean living... HAH! I admit your fastidious to a fault but clean? That's like saying the Mother Theresa was really using her charitable means as a front... So what wine is this? It looks new." Mozzie was like a big 5 yr old, his attention drawn to things as quickly as it ebbed away.

"Something from June's friend. I wish I could meet this friend. They seem to have a nice selection of wines." Neal popped the cork, pouring the amber liquid into two glasses handing one to Mozz.

"Nice flavor... I could do with a visit to this friend myself. I may have to see what June will tell me of this vineyard." Mozz was sipping at the liquid as he leaned back against the sofa, eyes only partially opened. Neal walked out onto the terrace with his glass and looked out over the city as night descended upon it. He was looking towards Peter and El's home although from here he couldn't actually see it. He wondered what they were up to at the moment.

"Neal... mind if I grab another glass of this stuff. It's good!" Mozz was already holding the bottle when Neal turned and nodded, smiling at the little guy and thinking of how well he had it. He was just happy he had been able to help Peter and El despite the trouble he had caused. Keller was his problem no matter what Peter told him.

"Hey there's a kung-fu movie marathon on in a few minutes. Mind if I turn on the TV?" Mozz already had the remote in his hands as Neal walked back over and nodded, plopping down beside him.

"Ooh, I like this one. It's Michelle Yeoh and she plays a woman warrior who dresses as a man. Excellent flick. You have to see the tofu cake scene. Some of the best moves ever!" Mozz sounded like an excited kid, his eyes flashing beneath his glasses as he watched the badly dubbed movie and grinned broadly.

"She was in a James Bond movie wasn't she? She looks familiar." Neal saw Mozz scowl at him a bit.

"Horrible movie... well not the worse but they didn't even let her do any of her own stunts! Stupid American film companies! They have far too many rules and her stunt woman wasn't that impressive. She's done better without a stunt person in Hong Kong! Oh wait... watch this scene!" He started to tug on Neal sleeve.

Neal smiled, watching his friend as Mozz made commentary and gesticulated at the TV as if he were participating in the show. It was something he always found endearing about his friend. They had barely sat there 20 minutes when a knock was heard. Neal walked over to the door and cracked it.

"Hey Peter... Is it Monday already?" Neal was going for coy but saw the agent shake his head as he peered and saw Mozzie getting all excited with the tv set. He whispered.

"_What's he watching that's go him all worked up. He looks like he's have a seizure._"

They were both peering at the back of Mozz who was just excitedly getting into the show, sound effects and gestures making it look like he was having spasms. Neal shrugged.

"_Some Chinese kung-fu flick. You're welcomed to sit down and join us._" Neal was smiling, stepping aside when Peter nodded. Mozz barely looked up as Peter sat beside him.

"So... what's this film all about? Ah... I've seen this one before. Pretty fun movie. Clinton rented some kung-fu movies once when we were stuck in the office over night. It came in handy when we had a break. This was one of them. He's into martial arts and the like. She was in a James Bond movie wasn't she?" Peter was smiling till Mozz turned and nearly poked his eye out with his hand gesturing.

"Why does everyone remember her for that horrible movie?" The little guy turned to Neal who was just shrugging at them both.

"Hey... I'm into old movies with people like William Holden and Deborah Kerr. Don't ask me about anything new. I'm surprised I saw that one Bond flick. You were the one who took me now that I think about it..." His voice trailed off as he crossed his arms and looked at Mozzie.

"Well because it had Michelle in it and I thought she was going to do her magic but those stupid laws about protecting actors made sure she had a crappy stunt person... let's just watch this movie. You're missing the good stuff!" Mozz went back to gesticulating and making sounds at the screen, Peter and Neal glancing at him curiously as they whispered to themselves.

"_And you're sure he's older than you... right? I mean you act like a 2 yr old and he acts like... well another 2 yr old._" Peter didn't even miss a beat as he said it, Neal taking a moment to digest what was said before he got a bit huffy.

"_I resemble that remark... but uhm when it comes to these types of movies, Mozz is definitely a fan. So hey... about tomorrow..._" Neal didn't finish as Peter held up his hand.

"_No buts... case files till we think you're well. Don't worry, I'm going to be supervising you. I'm not going on any big cases soon either. Happy?_" Peter tried to suppress his grin but couldn't, Neal nodding back with a grin of his own.

"_Long as we're both in the same boat, I guess that makes it ok. Misery does love company._"

**(The End)**


End file.
